End of High School Days
by Womboman
Summary: The team of StarFox is in their second semester of their final year of High School. With the arrival of a new student it seems that everything changes.
1. Getting There

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORY. I Didn't really have much of an idea but today I was decided to go on something that sounded good to me. I would really love for anyone to read this to write a review and please don't be afraid to criticize as long as it is constructive. I have a tendency to put swearing in anything I do so if you're offended by such language please don't read this and when you decide to grow a pair you may read this. So here is the first Chapter of the story ENJOY! =D

Oh and P.S I don't own anything related to Star Fox so please don't sue me because you won't get anything for it.

P.S.S I only played StarFox on the Nintendo 64 so I really only know about other character's from other games from other FanFics that I have read so please don't be angry with me

P.S.S.S Can you tell I'm nervous?

Star Fox

Beginnings

Chapter One

"Hey wake up!" shouted an all too familiar voice. "It's time to get ready for school! Falco is right outside waiting for you!"

He immediately jumped out of bed. His hair was messed up from being greasy, he ran his hand through it attempting to make it look better but it really didn't do much. "Hurry up or he's leaving without you!" yelled his Dad

He muttered to himself "For Fuck's sake, why didn't my alarm go off... Fuck Mondays."

He could hear Falco blare his horn even though it was 7:45 in the morning. He chuckled at his friend's impatience. "God damn it where is my sweatshirt?" yelled Fox

"Catch sleeping beauty." He turned and saw his dad throw his sweatshirt at him. As he caught it he thanked his dad. "Oh, and here is your backpack with all your unfinished homework in it."

"Thanks, I gotta go."

"You think so?" his dad said Sarcastically

"Shut up..." he shook his head and left. As he was walking out the door he heard his dad yell after him "Have a great day at school."

_I would have if you woke me up at least ten minutes before._

Falco rolled down the window as Lamb of God was blasting out his car and yelled "Let's go we got homeroom if we miss it again we got another bullshit detention and, I have way better things to do than that."

"Like what play Call of Duty?" Fox chuckled as he slammed the door.

"For fuck's sake Call of Duty sucks and quit slamming my door like that!"

"Like what?" as he opened the door and slammed it again just to get a rise out of him. "Like that?"

"Yes like that you prick... God you can be a dick." Falco sighed. He put the car in Drive and sped down the twenty mile an hour street.

"So Fucking A man what did we have to do for History class?" Fox asked

"Psh, How should I know. I slept through it. You know how History is with me. I like to keep up with the times. Not stick in the fucking past." Falco cockily answered

"Yeah that's why you still have a Nintendo 64 and keep playing Ocarina of Time right?"

"You know what that game is fucking awesome alright?" Falco said defensively.

"Ha, I'm just giving you shit. It's cool man." Fox said trying to make it seem like it was all a joke.

"Yeah whatever dude... Fucking asshole."

_Someone needs some Midol and a new tampon_ he thought to himself

"Oh and by the way..."

"What?"

"Nice hair."

Falco turned into the parking lot and parked right next to Slippy's stationwagon.

As they got out Fox asked "How long has he had that thing? What like thirty years?"

"Yeah, that motherfucker tunes it up so good it could probably last another fifteen years."

Fox nodded his head and opened the door to see his friends gathered in a circle. There was Katt Monroe who was wearing a pink sweatshirt with a light blue tanktop underneath with blue skinny jeans and flip flops in the entire school. Slippy was wearing a Flannel jacket with darker blue pants with some light green shoes carrying his red backpack.

"Ha, time to meet up huh?" Fox asked

"No shit, Hey!" Katt and Slippy turned their attention towards them. They met each other in the middle and caught up with each other.

"Oh I forgot to mention there is a new kid in our school." Katt said excitedly

"Shit really? Who's class?" Fox asked

"I think ours. I can't remember their name though. Oh well we'll find out."

"I hope he isn't a dick, might have to kick someone's ass... You know what I welcome him to be a dick." Falco said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Please, Falco you haven't beaten anybody up since eighth grade." Slippy retorted

"You know what Frog it's because everybody knows that they would die trying to fight me." he said in a voice so menacing that Slippy backed off

"Oh yeah Falco?" Katt instigated knowing that he couldn't do anything to her

He growled "You'll soon find out." She was going to say something smart-ass but the bell rang.

They followed each other down the hall getting to 's class they went in and didn't see anybody new. Katt groaned and said "My info must have been wrong. I swear even the teacher said that we would get a new student."

Falco reassured her "They are probably rolling out red carpet for him or her just like with Slippy... God wasn't that a waste."

Slippy turned towards him and gave him the bird. "I was only kidding you sensitive piece of dog shit." One of the other kids overheard him and said "Better than your white bird shit."

"You motherfucker..." Falco said shortly

Katt looked at him and raised an eyebrow and said softly "Alright Falco now you can show us that you can kick anyone's ass."

He turned slowly and said "He's not worth my time."

"It seems nobody is worth your time."

"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing."

The Bell rang again signaling that students shouldn't be in the hallways for class has started.

an Owl came in and greeted her students "Good morning class."

Everyone was still talking to each other and she decided to say it more firmly "I said GOOD MORNING CLASS!" They turned and a select few decided to respond including Slippy

Falco whispered to Fox "Man they should make so you can't teach during Mentalpause."

Fox asked "Mentalpause?"

"It's what my grandpa calls Menopause. You know because women get so sensitive and their brain just stops. More than usual."

Katt turned to them and gasped "You are despicable. You are so like your Granddad"

Falco rolled his eyes while Fox chuckled at their apparent disdain for each other the moment.

They listened to what had to say only to see confirm if they were or were not going to have another peer in their class. "So class I am very please to announce th-" She was cut off bye the sounding of the morning announcement. "Good morning CHS! Here are you morning announcements."

"Oh fuck!" slipped as she brought both her wings to her beak. Very little students were surprised like the ones who weren't seniors and used to teachers having slip-ups like that.

For the ones who were to immature to handle that laughed at it and taunted her even more by saying "Teachers aren't supposed to say that" or "You go to the principal's office right now missy." and even "You need a bar of soap" Katt rolled here eyes at her pathetic peers and their ability to handle the situation. This continued throughout the entire school announcements.

"Ok, Settle down class" She waited for her students to do as they were told it took about thirty seconds due to the large amount were sophomores. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I have important news. We have a new student joining us."

Falco sat up to see who it could have been but didn't notice anything. "Eager birdbrain?"

"Ha ha, very cute Katt."

"Achem!" She noticed they were talking and decided to make a big deal out of it

"As I was saying we have a new student joining us. Please come in uh... Oh crap I forgot her name."

A student came in and caught everyone's attention. Not just the fact she was new here but that she was one of the most beautiful girls anyone has ever seen. She was a Blue furred Fox and wore a Slayer shirt with a subtle white sweatshirt over it with one of her headphones in playing what was thought to be Angel of Death, with pants that holes in the knees and wearing red Converses.

"Krystal, My name is Krystal."


	2. Let's GO!

Hey I can't seem to get the bold print off so I will just try to make it so the rest of this story is not in bold unless I need it to express something or whatever so yeah. I will try one more time but not today soon or later you'll notice. So in this Chapter some stuff happens. No but, please read it and let me know what you think. I don't even care if it's negative as long as it is structured and well written seriously who hates people who yell at other people and don't even have a well thought out argument.

Anyway that's beside the point

So here is Chapter two of my Story StarFox Beginnings

**Star Fox**

**Beginnings**

**Chapter Two**

"Krystal, my name is Krystal." She said it so calmly it was soothing to hear.

"I'm sorry Krystal, I have trouble remembering names... I've been teaching for thirty years kids come by and then leave it gets hard remembering names." said apologizing for her age and terrible memory "Why don't you take the seat in front of Katt for now." She pointed to Katt, Krystal nodded and sat down then looked up to see if she was given more instruction.

came over to her to tell her where all her classes were

"Does anyone have Advanced Calculus during second hour?" asked the class. Slippy raised his hand and asked "Can you show her where that is?" He nodded "Thank you so much Slippy."

She continued to ask other students if they had the same class as her. Slippy had most of her classes which everyone else thought was kinda weird because he had most of her classes, they were surprised mostly because they were advanced classes and she just didn't look like she would have much of those classes or even one of them at least.

The bell rang for the next class and everyone eagerly left cramming each other in the door. Slippy showed Krystal the way. Katt left to her World History class while Falco and Fox went to their study hall. While Falco and Fox were walking they were talking about Krystal who seemed to have everyone's attention they could hear other students who were passing by or at their lockers talking about her like she owned the school.

"So what do you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked

"Don't you bullshit me. I'm talking about Krystal dude. Nice, huh?" he antagonized him like she was going to be taken by the end of the day and he had to pounce on it before it was a closed market.

"You're a fucking faggot. Remember last year? I barely passed because I had girl trouble." He was a little pissed that Falco seemed to forget what happened.

"Oh yeah. Dude she's a bitch to say the least." They entered the library where they saw their the babysitter.

"God damn I thought she was better than that. But you know almost as much as I do women are crazy." They sat down and plopped their backpacks on the wooden table where a friend of theirs was.

"Hey you ugly motherfuckers aren't talking about _her_" said the gray dog Bill emphasizing her as if she was poison

"Yeah, we are. I just can't believe Jessica would do that." Fox angrily said "Like why? Just because that dick Wolf said I was having sex with her best friend."

"Ha, well Jessica is too easily Jealous and too easily fooled. It's slightly amazing." Falco laughed "He photoshopped those pictures. I heard him bragging about it in the locker." He cleared his throat and did his best impression _'Ha, that oughta show Fox that he better not try that type of shit again. I was surprised she fell for it. She is such a dumb cunt seriously these photos are terrible, that and it's really blurry.' _

Bill was trying to hold back his laughter. Fox looked at him and asked him what was so funny. He simply said "What did that dumb prick need to prove? Seriously?"

"I don't know but I swear to god if he does shit like that again I'll fuck him up." Fox promised him that one.

"Alright well make sure you let me know. I gotta get you fighting him on tape and him crying like a bitch. Oh shit here is your homework that'll be one dollar and fifty cents" Bill said holding his hand out

"Here you go. God if this wasn't "A" material I wouldn't give you a fucking dime." Fox said grabbing his wallet.

He simply replied "I know I would be out of business. Now hurry up I got to get this money to buy some fucking beer for the Homecoming party."

"Jeez got a date?"

"Yeah, Slippy's mom."

"Desperate?"

"Fuck you dude."

"Love you too."

Falco spoke "Hey what do you think Slippy is doing to Krystal to annoy the shit out of her?"

"Who is Krystal? Is she the new kid I've heard so much about?" Bill asked. Falco nodded

"I must meet her. She's the talk of the school. Which is weird because new kids aren't this popular the first day."

Fox added "Well whatever I could care less." Falco gave him a weird look "What? What could you possibly say?"

"I could say lots of things like the Sky is blue, and the grass is green, that is fucking insane but I think that's not what you're looking for." Falco said sarcastically

"Yeah, what have you got to say?"

"Well, first of all did you see her? She is fucking beautiful. She is working it without trying." Falco pushed on and on. Fox barely heard him.

"Well, Slippy probably scared her by showing his Magic cards to her like she would be impressed or something." He chuckled "He is such a failure. I wonder if he'll ever get laid."

Bill responded "Probably not... You aren't counting paid sex right?"

"No. That's cheating" Falco said flatly

"Then, no way is it happening. Does him drugging a girl count?"

"No that's rape which is also known as cheating. She must be willing, he also has to last longer than two minutes."

"The odds are definitely against him on that one." They laughed "God we're dicks to him."

"He isn't here so that doesn't count either." Bill shook his head "Besides it's all in good fun."

"Yeah, but there is a point to where it hurts." Bill argued "Plus it's kind of sad."

"Since when did you become a moralist?" Falco was surprised about what Bill said about them picking on Slippy

"It's just that he is such an easy target." Bill explained "Seriously it's insulting even to us." Falco scoffed and waved him off. Bill rolled his eyes and asked Fox "So what about this Krystal chick?"

He looked up from his book with that look that said I-Have-No-Idea-What-You-Just-Said

"Jeez dude what do you think about this Krystal chick? Honestly." Bill's eyes were filled with curiosity as to what his friend since Kindergarten would say

"Well... She is pretty but I doubt she would like me. I know I'm dead sexy but I don't think that's enough." Fox said the last part with a little sarcasm "I don't even know if she's my type sure she's fine but I don't see it going anywhere. Besides what if she is like Jessica that would only make it so I hated women." He was a little disappointed in Jessica who was his first serious relationship which made me very angry, confused, and depressed." Bill can only nod because he remember what he was like after that happened. Wolf was a dick to him whenever he got the chance by taunting him about Jessica breaking up with him for something he didn't even do.

"Well whatever I try not to think about it. What's done is done."

"Alright well oh shit we barely got anything done." Bill was surprised when he looked at the clock it was one minute to the next bell "I love how this day is going by so quickly."

They lined up towards the door and waited until the bell rang and sprang out of there like little kids out of the dentist's office.

"Peace fuckers." Fox said to his friends, they gave him the same reaction

He thought to himself _'This day is going to suck...'_


	3. Great Reunions

**Hey guys I haven't really said how often I will make chapters I figured I would do it every weekend maybe if I'm lucky and have the determination to I will put a new chapter in during the weekday. I'm usually trying to come up with ideas while I'm sitting in Biology class because that class sucks major black dick O_o anyway I will try my best to keep up with this and not have it so I come up with a chapter a month at a time because that to me is kinda shitty. I will try to keep you posted on anything that I will do or not do. I may do less chapters as the school year continues either because I'm busy doing Homework or practicing with my Band but I will do my motherfucking best to keep this updated and to the best of my ability as entertaining as possible however this is High School I am writing about so I'm not sure how much entertainment you can get from it. You be the judge. Also I won't come up with chapter names because I find it to be a daunting task, I think naming the chapters 1, 2 or 3 is sufficient and I do not disrespect others who do name their chapters but I admire/envy them. So before I bore you to death with my commentary here is Chapter 3 of Star Fox Beginnings**

**Starfox**

**Beginnings**

**Chapter 3**

_'This day is going to suck...' _He shook his head as he went to one of his least favorite classes mostly because Wolf was in it and he didn't really know anyone else. '_Maybe the new kid will be in there' _He hoped that he would at least be on friendly terms with her. _'Eh, with the way this day has been going for me I seriously doubt it...'_ As he turned the corner he saw Wolf and Leon cornering Slippy.

"What's going on Slip-up? What class you got next?" Wolf slowly asked in a chilling voice

"None of your business Wolf. Fuck off you know who I am friends with." Slippy was desperate for any escape but saw none.

"I think he's threatening us Wolf don't you?" Leon taunted. Fox was quickly walking towards them when he saw Krystal come over to Slippy's aid.

"What's going on here?" She shot both of them a look so menacing even they thought twice

"Nothing, just talking to an old friend of ours." Wolf replied

"Because it looked to me that you're menacing someone who doesn't deserve it." She stared at him with an intense rage that came quickly and stayed.

Leon retorted "Who are you and why do you care about this pathetic waste of space?"

She responded knowing what he was most likely going to say and responded "He's a friend and I want to make sure he isn't being bothered by two sacks of shit."

Wolf interjected "Such foul language from such a pristine girl."

Krystal hearing this many times before said "I'm not that pristine."

Fox finally arrived due to the ridiculous amount of circles of Freshman in the hallways

Wolf noticed his presence and sarcastically stated "Well if isn't the hero to save the damsel in distress and her green twit of a friend."

"Wolf I don't care what you do or say to me but when you fuck with friends of mine and I hear about it you get fucked." They both stared at each other right up in each other's face. Wolf gave in annoyed by the fact that there more of them and less of him.

"Alright, fine you win this time Fox but watch yourself." Wolf coldly said and with that he turned soon with Leon being his shadow and following him. Fox let out a sigh of relief and turned to Slippy

"Are you alright?"

He replied shortly "Yeah, I'm fine" Fox nodded and turned towards Krystal "Thank you for standing up for him to those two jack-offs I really appreciate it" He was a little nervous talking to her, one because he found her extremely attractive and didn't know if she was like Jessica or not. _'What the hell am I thinking? She just stood up for Slippy not even knowing him for an hour she's gotta be cool. Jessica would never do that for Slip'_

She nodded her head saying "It's alright besides we're friends me and Slip. He's got a cute personality." Slippy blushed turning his head trying to hide it. She noticed and grinned a little.

Fox was a little confused but still thankful "Well thank you.. Krystal right?" _'What the fuck I already know her name why am I asking her? God you're pathetic... Falco would be laughing his ass off'_

She nodded and asked "You're Fox right?" He nodded confirming what she thought "I thought so Slippy has talked a lot about you." _'What the hell did he say? I swear to god...'_

"Oh, really? Like what?" Fox inquired curiously turning his attention towards Slippy a little.

"That you were his first friend when he moved here and didn't call him names and was a nice guy." He was surprised she knew about him like that already.

"Yeah well our situation earlier happened quite frequently with him being the new kid."

She gave a curious look "Huh, weird I don't know why that would happen to him. He's so nice." Slippy merely blushed again still turning his head "Well it was nice meeting you Fox, Slippy I'll see you in fourth hour. See you later" She walked away waving her hand good-bye to them and turned the corner leaving their line of sight

Slippy turned towards Fox "Well..."

"Well what?" Fox a little tweaked slightly expecting what he's heard all day

"She seems nicer than Jessica."

"A pack of wild rabid boars seem nicer than Jessica."

Slippy chuckled and left it alone. They said their good-byes and went back to class.

_'Lunch... Finally I'm fucking starving... I hope they aren't dishing out the shit from way back in the freezer.. School budgets for food is terrible' _He saw and met up with Falco.

"Let's get some fucking food." Fox said

"If you can call it food." Falco joked. They grabbed what seemed to be Macaroni and Cheese with some sort of season in it.

They looked at it then at each other then back to it.

"Eat it..." Falco dared

"Fucking A... Whatever I'm hungry better than nothing I suppose." he grabbed his fork and dug into it then lifted it into his mouth and bit down. Falco looked at him with curiosity.

"Well? How is it?" Falco demanded

"It's... Acceptable. God damn this food though." Falco slowly took a bite then continued eating it.

"Yeah... Guess it's better than eating bugs... or gross tuna smelling pussy." Falco chuckled

"Well fuck man. This day has been eventful."

"We got more of it so don't throw the towel in yet."

"Well at least it's Friday I swear to God I'm going to blow my Brains out if I have to anymore of this shit."

"Calm down, it'll all be over soon. We're still finishing our homework together right?"

"Yeah, my dad is cool with it. He says you're like the son he would have if he had sex with a Blue Bird so... I don't know if that is a good thing or not but I'll let you tell me."

"It's a perfect thing. Best possible thing ever."

"Alright gotcha... Where the hell is everyone else? Doesn't Katt usually sit with us?"

"Sometimes, but she is probably late you know how she likes waiting until the last minute with everything."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Fox's mind wandered. First about his Algebra Homework. Then about getting on Live and kicking some ass... Then his train of thought went towards Krystal. _'I can't believe she helped Slippy... I wonder why she did it... Maybe he helped her with some of the work and that was her way of showing thanks... Nah, that doesn't seem right. Maybe she actually does like him. Which is weird even I had to wait a couple days before he grew on me. It sure as hell took longer for Falco and them to get used to him. Maybe where she comes from it's a common thing to be nice to complete and total strangers.. She's pretty too. Most chicks who are cute are total bitches. But she isn't a bitch... To what I know which isn't a lot. She'll show her true colors soon enough either towards Slippy or some other pathetic wretch at this school.. God this food is nasty!' _He spit his food into a napkin.

"Gross isn't it? It's like they purposefully do it to us." Falco theorized that the school hated the kids in it and have been hating them a long time.

"It lost it's taste a long time ago." Fox simply said

"Like five years ago?"

"More like ten years ago."

"Damn straight."

Five minutes Katt walked in and asked "What's for lunch?" She looked at their trays and made a gagging sound "Man, that smells like shit."

"Huh, I thought it smelt fine... You should taste it Katt." Falco taunted

"Oh yeah? You should go fuck yourself." Katt snapped

"Hey what's your problem?"

"I don't know it's just weird. Like the atmosphere is different."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"That's because you're an idiot." Fox chuckled at that. Now that Katt mentioned it there was something amiss

"Maybe something is about to go down."

"Who knows I just hope I don't have to be in the middle of it." Katt stated "I don't need another fighting charge or they'll expel me for sure. They got me on the pre-expulsion bullshit even if I get one tiny little charge I'm out."

"Oh yeah, You were super freaking out. Wasn't it your last fight you got that. Didn't that chick have to go the hospital?" Fox asked

"Yeah but it was only a broken arm and a slight concussion." Katt said a little disappointed

"Glad I'm your friend." Fox said

"I'll second that." Falco said

"Yeah.. I know."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Later I'll see you after school."

"Hell yeah, take it easy. Don't go blowing your brains out." Falco chuckled

"He's a drama queen isn't he?" Katt said teasing Fox

"A little."

"Love you guys too."

Fox then went to sixth hour and saw her...

_Great... Not this shit again..._

"FOXIE! OH MY GOD! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!"

_'Jessica please stay away...'_


	4. After School Activities

**OH SHIT! Jessica is introduced turning Fox's bad day so far into a nightmare or something along the lines it gets worse with his ex-gf and I'm sure we all know that feeling. Awkward as all hell huh? Anyway I failed to mention in my last chapter this is going to be a long read. I like to keep the chapters short so I can give you frequent updates in the story because I love you all 3**

**Obviously there is only a couple of you following and for those fair few I thank you and for anybody reading this from I don't know a couple years or even a few months from now saying "Awww I wish I was some of that fair few before" Then I hear by dub you one of those fair few. I probably sound extremely stupid. But I don't care because I'm extremely tired. I just wanna also say that when I have the words in bold like this it's me telling you what's going down in either the story or in my life or if I have words in Italics like** _this it means the character is thinking to themselves._ **So yeah hopefully you understand that now if not I have no clue what your deal is but you should probably get some extra tutoring. Lol just kidding. Anyway before you decide to exit this because I talk too much about stuff that isn't related to the story I present to you Cha Cha Chapter four in the story known as Beginnings ENJOY MOTHERFUCKER! =D**

**StarFox**

**Beginnings**

**Chapter 4**

_'Jessica please stay away.' _He just somehow knew something like this what happen. _'I specifically asked to not be in any of her classes and for valid reasons. I should've quit when I had the chance. FUCK!'_

She was standing up waving both of her arms wildly motioning for him to come over to her. "Foxie don't be shy come sit by me." He was disgusted by the sight of her. She was dressed in a tank top that nearly showed all of her cleavage and short shorts that were so short if they were any smaller you could see her entire butt. He looked around and all the seats were taken. _'Just my fucking luck... GOD DAMN IT!'_

__"Foxie! Come on there aren't any seats left. Unless you want to sit on the floor." She giggled it sounded like nails on a blackboard.

_'If there is a god let him kill me now...' _He waited _'Fuck.'_ He grudgingly sat next to her. She clapped her hands really excited and said "Oh my god! How have you been? I've been great have you been great?"

_'FFFUUUUCCKK! Please god save me!' _"Foxie why are you ignoring me?" She gave him a second to say something but he sat there motionless not even recognizing her presence. "Are you still mad at me for breaking up with you after I found you cheated on me? How ridiculous does that sound?"

He finally had enough he snapped _"Yeah, how ridiculous does_ that sound to? You or me?"

She gave him a puzzled look "What do you mean?"

He merely scoffed and continued ignoring her hoping that she would leave him alone.

But, she persisted "Foxie... What do you mean?"

Still ignored her "You're an asshole you know that?"

She felt nothing except his cold shoulder. "It can't have been that bad? How can you be so inconsiderate? Wolf only wanted to help me see what you were doing behind my back."

He knew if he heard any more of this filth being spewed into his ear he would flip. _'She is so dumb what did I see in her?' _then he remembered.

_'She put me in her spell... I was so ready to just get some tail... I looked for anybody that would at least be a obstacle. God dammit... Should I tell her? She'll hate me forever.. But lieing about it isn't good either. Whatever she doesn't need to know..' _he felt bad but he did want to stay with her when they were together _'She broke it up... I wanted to stay through and stay but now I'm glad I didn't and see through her bullshit.' _ He relaxed a little but continued to shut her out. She eventually stopped talking and ignored him as well. He was thankful for that. But soon it was a little weird she didn't even look at him. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but she was just so excited he was there. _'Why does everything not seem to go my way recently? Of course not everything has to but I would like one thing to work.' _he sighed. Jessica slightly turned her head to see what he did but quickly went back to ignoring him.

(School ends)

Falco was standing by his car_ 'Where is he? Seriously we won't be able to beat traffic if he's late like this. I hate waiting for his ass.'_ He squinted his eyes to try and pick him out of the crowd. Shortly he found him _'There he is... Took long enough'_ Falco started the car when Fox entered and closed the door. Immediately Lamb of God blasted through the speakers. Startled Fox winced "Lord all mighty does it have to be that fucking loud?"

"What don't like Lamb of God?" Falco teased

"No, I love Lamb of God but unlike you I have yet to deafen myself to their music and I would like to keep it that way for now..." Fox explained. Falco shook his head "Fine but I haven't deafened myself. Lamb of God did that." Fox rolled his eyes.

"Whatever let's get the fuck out of here. Sophomores suck at driving. Let's go before they make the longest line ever."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Falco got out of there with little to no difficulty and headed for Fox's house.

"So you have Jessica in your sixth hour?" Falco was surprised and had to question him one more time to satisfy himself with an answer

"Would I lie about something like that? Not only do I have her in my class I have to sit right next to her." Falco's mouth was open appalled at what he just heard. He shook his head and said "That's bullshit didn't you request not to be in any of her classes." Fox nodded his head "Man... Well look on the bright side."

Fox looked at him as he was though he just said he was The nicest person Fox would ever meet.

"Think about it idiot. You only have a semester with her. Not like it's a whole entire year." Fox shook his head and said "Yeah, I did not want to be in her classes though. That is what I'm saying to you. What I told you before I am in her class. I said to them I did not want to be in her class. It should be as simple as that."

Falco sighed "Well... I tried which is more than you can ask from me."

"I'll try not to over do it." They went inside and Fox came across a note he assumed it was from his Dad James

_'Hey son, went on a simple job today with Peppy. I should be back before midnight. Sorry I wish I could hang with you today but I can't when there is money there is money. Speaking of which I left you forty dollars you can get yourself something and maybe Falco but try not to spend it all. Love, Dad'_

Fox heard from the kitchen "Hey look! Forty bucks!" Fox laughed and went to where his friend was and took the money

"It's for us. Dad knew you were coming over and already took care of dinner." Falco raised his brow

"Well... What's for dinner?" Fox chuckled and said "What else but... PIZZA!" They high-fived and speed-dialed the best pizza joint they knew "S.F.P"

"Hello, I'm Sam from S.F.P how can I help you?"

"Yeah you can." Falco said trying to be a jerk "I would like a Large pizza with everything on it. Except for anchovies." He took the phone away from his face and said to Fox "You can take those and shove them up your ass." Fox shook his head and chuckled

"Would you like a two-liter of your choice of Soda?"

"No, we're good just the pizza."

"Ok that will come up to thirty dollars and forty-seven cents will that be cash or credit?"

"Cold hard cash sweetie." Fox laughed at Falco's attempt at flattery. He told her the address of where they were and all that good stuff.

"Alright then, it should take thirty minutes if not it's completely free."

"I'll hold you to it. Starting now." He hung up the phone and they both laughed.

"Fucking A what should we do while we wait for it?" Fox asked

"Back to Back?" Falco joked

"Uh... No.." They both laughed again "We should probably get started on work." Falco nodded his head.

They plopped onto the couch throwing their backpacks to their sides. Fox grabbed a remote and pressed play. Metallica's Enter Sandman was going on. _'Exit light. Enter Night'_

They were both deep in thought in their work when they heard a ring at the door. Fox went up to go see who it was. He opened the door and saw Slippy standing there looking delighted to see Fox.

"What's up Slip? Get your ass in here right now." Fox demanded Slippy eagerly came in. Falco looked up and saw them both. He addressed Slippy and said "Hey what the hell you doing here?"

"I figured you guys would need help with homework. I thought it would be cool if I came over. So I did." They silently agreed and sat down with their books deep in their face Falco and Fox pretending to do work, when Slippy actually did something.

(A Short while Later)

"Oh... I couldn't have another slice..." Slippy let out a big sigh of relief. Falco nodded in agreement

"Fuck glad we called for the large huh?" They agreed in silence.

"Well now that we are stuffed I believe it's time for some good ol' brain rotting video games." Fox grabbed three controllers and put in Halo 3.

Fox looked on his friend's list and some of his Xbox Live friends were on. He invited them and they came when they were ready. Slippy was doing amazingly better than what he usually did and it threw everybody off. While Falco was respawning he checked the time and was shocked "Holy shit dude I got to get home my mom is going to bust a nut." Slippy looked too and was equally suprised

"Damn it is late. Dad is probably worried sick." It was eleven fifty six. They grabbed their stuff and went out the door quickly. Fox was getting tired. He played a few more games half heartedly. He finally said screw it and went to his room. He turned on his light and looked at the mess that was inside. _'Why is it so messy? I swear I'll never find anything in here.'_ he cleaned up a little but not much was different just some clothes put away and some garbage thrown away. _'Fuck it I'll clean it up tomorrow... No I won't' _he sighed. He found his bed and crept into it's sheets. _' God today was weird... Jessica's in my class, Slippy got cornered by Wolf and Leon which why would they pick on him? Cowards... They know that he'll tell me and Falco and Bill. Those morons don't think ahead. But not all of it was bad.. Krystal is pretty cool.. I can't believe she stood up for Slip which most people don't do. Well tomorrow is the weekend.. God damn it I've got work.. At least it isn't until the afternoon but then I work all day. Whatever cash is cash. I can't wait to graduate so I can fly with Dad. Like he said Father and Son. I've been up too long time for fucking sleep.'_ He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Alright end of a chapter. I don't know about you guys but that was a long one. Oh and I've got to give credit where credit is due Thank you to Hopeless-Tyronos for letting me use your pizza joint. The pizza joint if you're wondering is known as StarFox Pizza which is a story of his. Quite interesting. Give him a look and read it. It's pretty funny.**

**On a side note my mother's school's secretary's son took his own life. He was nine-teen his name is Jeremy Cambell. He served in the U.S. Military from the best of my knowledge I believe he was shipped overseas and was in Iraq for a period. I never knew him but knowing my mother and knowing my mom as good as I do. She must be devastated. R.I.P. Jeremy I feel I owe this to him.**


	5. Go To Work, Go To Work, Go To Work

**Hey Guys. In this chapter I think it'll be slower than the rest of them. I pretty much just go through a day of Fox's work. I think this should be good.. Why? Just read it. Also reviews would be nice I don't care what they are about as long as it pertains to the story. Because reviews make me hard (Lol just kidding) I hope I can joke with you guys like that if I can't let me know in a Private Message or whatever.**

**ALRIGHT LET'S GO! Chapter Five BOOYAH!**

**Chapter Five**

**StarFox**

**Beginnings**

_'Is it morning?'_ He was startled when he felt someone behind him. He looked and saw Jessica.

"Good Morning Foxie." she said calmly

"AHHHHHHH!" He sat up and she wasn't there. _'I swear that have better been a dream...' _He searched for any underwear that wasn't his. Nothing. _'Phew, was a dream.. A weird one at that. I wonder why I had that one.'_ he shrugged and thought nothing more of it. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He got out of bed and showered. After he was clean he went downstairs to see what was in the fridge. He looked in the living room and saw his Dad crashed on the couch.

_'I wonder when he got home. Oh well he's here isn't he?' _he chuckled and popped open the fridge. _'Let's see... Sandwhich? No, not good enough I'll be hungry in thirty minutes.'_ He scanned it thoroughly and remembered there were leftovers from that pizza. _'I shall indulge.' _He took the box which had his breakfast in it and opened it up. _'Two slices? Damn it... Oh well better than none.'_ He put the two slices on a plate and threw it in the microwave and put in there for two minutes.

He looked over at his dad wondering what he was doing that kept him up so late. He tried being as quiet as possible so his dad could catch up on some much needed rest. _'What the hell.. He's going to sleep himself into a coma. I keep telling him he has too much on his plate and he should just chill. But he just keeps saying that when I'm older I'll understand. Understand what? Parents are just so stupid sometimes.'_

He heard a ding and went to retrieve his food which was now pleasantly warm. He took a bite _'It's even better microwaved.'_ he looked for a spot and sat there and reflected on what his day could be like _'Well.. I hope Teresa isn't a total ass-bag today seriously she takes her job too seriously. I should be able to avoid her and just do what she says. But she has worked there for twenty years that's a fucking failure right there. Her parents must be proud'_

He saw his dad stir a bit but he quickly went back to sleep. _'He's like a little kid when he sleeps... Ha my dad a mercenary sleeping like a kid, pretty fucking funny.'_ He looked at the nearest clock it read 12:52 _'Alright twenty minutes and I have to get to the bus stop, lame.' _but he remembered this is the only way for Fox to get money because his dad wants him to get a sense of responsibility. _'Well, he could help out sometimes but whatever that just means I'll work more there instead of for him... Ugh, then I'll be like Teresa that idiot.'_ he kept thinking about how his job sucked and the people there who were total idiots when he lost track of time. _'How long have I been talking to myself?' _he again looked at the clock this time it was 1:07 _'Oh Fuck!'_ He ran out of there without a second thought and stormed down the street not caring what everyone else thought of him running like a fool. He saw his bus turn a corner _'Shit! I missed it.'_ he remembered he has been in this situation before and quickly ran through someone's yard

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!"

_'In a second you geriatric fuck just chill out.'_

"BARBARA CALL THE POLICE! WE GOT ANOTHER TEENAGER ON OUR LAWN AGAIN LIGHTING BAGS OF SHIT ON OUR FRONT PORCH!"

_'That's a good idea..'_ but he quickly remained back on task with trying to catch up with the bus. He saw it and saw it stopped he assumed to drop or pick someone off. He ran more quickly than ever to catch it. It stayed where he first saw it. He was able to get on the bus only slightly out of breath.

The bus driver looked at him waiting for Fox to give him the fare. He searched his pockets _'Did I?' _he frantically searched again and gave a face of disgust _'I did...'_

"Uh... I totally forgot cash... I'll walk..." he got off and the bus driver angrily slammed the door. He watched the bus leave

_'No fucking way. I cannot believe I forgot my bus pass. Today is going to be great I can feel it.' _he ran most of the way to his work not stopping until his lungs felt like they were going to collapse. He was able to see the store from where he was standing he quickly looked at his watch and made a sound of disgust. "2:35" _'Great... Now I can get yelled at for being late for thirty minutes. Amazing day today.' _

He ran through the doors and immediately one of his co-workers commented on him being late "Hey, you did realize you had work today?"

_'I swear to fucking god I am going to die today.' _he let it roll off his shoulder and checked in with his supervisor. She was a purple raccoon with a red work dress.

"Hey I'm here."

"Are you pregnant Fox?" she looked at him quizzingly

He gave her a stunned look "Uh... No?" He waited for her to say something that wouldn't have to deal with him being pregnant

"Well you seem to come to work late a lot lately and I was a little concerned because you began missing work periods." stressing the words "Late" and "Periods"

His jaw dropped_ 'Did she just say that?' _

"Fox, this is your final chance or you will be out of here." she stated firmly making her point very obvious that he would lose his job if he wasn't there on time again

"I can explain I didn't have my b-" but she cut him off before he could say any more

"I really don't care what you went through just get to work." she waved him off and he couldn't have left any quicker.

_'Well... That went a lot smoother than expected.' _he sighed and checked what needed to be restocked. He started by moving all the stuff in the way back to the front in every row also making mental notes on what needed to be restocked. As he went to go get the things he needed he saw Wolf with his mom he was able to hear their conversation.

"What do you want Wolfy?" his mom asked him as if he was still five Fox nearly laughed

"I don't care I'll eat whatever you cook." he said it like she was beneath him. Fox noticed a slight sadness in her eyes when he said it too.

"Ok, Wolf be a sweetheart and grab one percent milk." she asked it so sweetly Fox wondered why he would treat her like dirt

"Whatever..." With that he left towards the dairy section. She watched him walk off then he turned a corner and she went back to browsing type of breads that were available and looking at the ones that she needed

_'Alright Fox show is over.' _he went to various aisles refilling what was taken. While he was restocking some cereal he felt a tap on his shoulder and he heard an "Excuse me, young man?". He slowly turned and asked "Yes? How may I help you?" it was Wolf's mother with Wolf standing behind her arms crossed and looking away from him.

"Ah, yes I was wondering where your vegetables are. It's the first time I've ever come here so I don't know where anything is."

He nodded and pointed to where it was "If you hit the deli you've gone too far, there is a sign that should say vegetables." He kindly joked with her about the directions

"Oh, well thank you kind sir. See Wolf? It isn't hard to be nice to your mother. He just met me and has no trouble doing it."

"Mom please he is only being nice because it is his job." he argued "You are really annoying sometimes."

She lowered her head a bit but raised it again and thanked Fox one more time and pushed the cart towards the other direction. Wolf grudgingly followed but when he turned the corner he quickly turned around and flipped off Fox while mouthing "You suck."

He shook his head in slight amazement and continued restocking cereal boxes. When he was done with that he decided he should go get the shopping carts from outside so he wouldn't have to do it later.

He looked at the sky amazed at how it was sunny earlier but now it looked like it was about to rain, the air felt really moist it actually dampened his fur a little. It felt good slightly relaxing. But he awoke from his little dream and was a little saddened, he sighed and got over it.

_'Holy crap fifty carts? I figured there would be more. Today is weird.'_

He went inside and put the carts with the others and sat down for a bit but as quickly as he sat down he heard on the intercom "I need someone on cash register five right away."

_'Cool... More work.' _as he went to his new station _'Whatever gives me something do here.'_ he saw about three people waiting impatiently for him to start.

"Hello ma'am how are you?" Fox addressed a mother lion who had three little kids just running all over the place

"Jimmy please help your mother with the groceries." She ignored his question and continued putting food on the belt. _'Alright cool.' _he started ringing it all up and putting it on the other belt which lead to where the bags were. When he was done he told her "Your total is one-hundred and thirty-seven dollars and eighty-nine cents." She whipped out her purse and frantically searched for her wallet. She pulled out a plastic card and swiped it. Fox approved it and she wrote her signature. They had to wait a moment while the receipt came up. He handed it to her and she quickly left. _'I wonder if she's got a date... Oh well.'_

The next guy in line was a little more calm. He was an Elephant biker guy with pretty big tusks. _'I won't test this guy, could probably rip me up without trying.' _

"Hello sir." the man's response was a short grunt _'Is everybody in a bad mood?'_ he only had a twenty-four pack of beer and some beer nuts.

"Your total is twenty dollars and fifty-four cents." the man gave him two tens and two ones and he said "Keep the change." Fox nodded. _'Well this is going better than expected.'_

He looked at his next customer. She was a hippopotamus and had nearly filled two shopping carts. _'I hope this isn't all for her... Better not ask.' _

"Hello ma'am how are you today?" She actually responded with something other than a cold shoulder or grunts

"I am kinda pissed." she replied _'I wonder if I've got a talker... Let's find out shall we?'_

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

She sighed and said "Well I just found out my mom has breast cancer and the doctors say it is serious."

He gave her a concerned look "I'm sorry to hear that. Is she going to okay?" _'God damn it why must I make stupid questions like that?'_

She actually looked a little less tense than before "Well mom always was a fighter." She laughed "I remember this one time I was getting yelled at for something that all little kids do. I was getting yelled at for peeing on the jungle gym. Mom noticed this and I could see the rage in her eyes. She went up to her and was like 'Excuse me but this is my child so if you will please back off before it gets nasty real quick that would greatly appreciated.' but the woman didn't know who my mom was and decided to keep running her mouth. It was so vivid. She flipped on the lady and nearly put her in a coma. I hardly argued with my mom since then." She stopped for a bit "I love her so much I don't know what I would do without her."

Fox thought about his mom. She died when he was nine. It was a hard time for him. He wouldn't have made it without his dad and the support of his friends. He also recalls waking up in the night hearing his dad cry. He remembered whenever he was sick she would call him in sick and take care of him. She would make soup for him and bend over backwards for him just so he would feel loved. He felt the slight urge to cry but pushed it away trying not break down at work.

"I... I lost my mom when I was young." Fox told her. She gave him a look of concern and then said "I'm so sorry. Do... Do you miss her?" He nodded, she continued "Well I'm sorry for that. If I brought up any feelings that may be hurtful."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Thanks though." He looked at the total "That'll be one-hundred and seventy dollars."

"But the thing says two-hundred and thirty dollars"

"We have a special thing where the fiftieth customer gets sixty dollars off." He lied just so she could have something to happy about.

"Oh. Alright. That's pretty cool." she put away two twenties and four fives and handed him exact change

"Thank you have a nice day." she started to leave when she turned and said "Um.. I know this may seem a little weird but uh.. Never mind"

He decided to see what she was going to ask "No, what is it?"

"Well I.. I wanted to know if you ever wanted to see my mom. If you have any time." He considered it, then gave her a nod. "Okay, we're at the Cornerian Central Hospital just ask for Miriam Shlendlwitz."

"I'll stop by." she nodded and left with her purchases

(Some Time Later)

He was just turning in his stuff so that he could leave. He said goodbye to his co-workers and they nodded to him.

He saw the doors and noticed Krystal was entering. He decided to say hi to her.

He walked up to her "Hey. What's up?"

She gave a little jump "Oh, Hey didn't see you there. Nothing much."

"Oh yeah? Well what are you looking for?"

She looked a little embarrassed. "Well... I was looking for you."

His heart skipped a beat "How come?" His thoughts went a mile a minute. Questions popped into his head like children and bubble wrap. Does she like me? Does she want to hang out sometime? Or is she just going to ask where Slippy was. She finally answered him "I was looking for you because my parents say I need a job. I asked Slippy where I should work and he said here because he knew that you would be able to help me get one."

His heart dropped "Oh... Uh.. Yeah I guess I can do that. Here I'll get you an application." He motioned for her to follow him. He decided to engage her in conversation

"So... Why are your parents making you get a job?"

"Hm? Oh money is a little tight. That and a sense of responsibility. Which I think is kinda lame but I get where they are coming from. Plus some cash is nice anyway right?" She talked so beautifully he could melt

He snapped out of it "Oh yeah, same with me. Parents are a little crazy sometimes aren't they?"

"I know right?" She then tried to imitate her parents by lowering her voice "We're your parents and we know what is best for you because we're old and we were kids once too." He laughed, she returned to her normal voice "No duh. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, parents are weird sometimes. But whatever, just nod your head and go with it."

"Yeah I guess you can't fight them all the time... Too much of a hassle."

He nodded in agreement. "Wait here. I'm going to go back here and print one off for you. Give me two seconds."

"Alright cool." He left her and went into a door that said employees only. After a minute or so he came back out with an application and handed it to her.

"There you go. I would return with it tomorrow and where it says reference just put my name. It should help."

"Alright thanks Fox. You're not bad."

"Neither are y-" he was interrupted when she just hugged him out of nowhere. It startled him but he didn't say no. As soon as it had happened it was over. She waved good-bye and skipped out of there.

_'There is something different with her.' _he shrugged and started walking outside.

He looked for his Dad's car within fifteen minutes he saw James car. He stopped in front of Fox. Fox opened the door and slid in and shut the door.

"Hey kiddo how was your day?"

"Well... It was definitely... Different to say the least."

"That's cool. Better than the same old stuff everyday." he turned left and left the parking lot and started driving home.

"So what was different about today then the other days that you usually have?"

"Where should I start..." he then went on about how he saw Wolf and his mom. The woman who invited him to see her mother. He even told about him about Krystal.

"So she hugged you?" James asked for the second time

"Yeah... Why? What does that mean?" James laughed

"You are so clueless sometimes son." Fox waved him off and looked out the window. He gave a yawn "Tired boy?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well take a shower when you get home and go to bed." James pulled in to the garage and turned off the car. "It's good to see you Fox."

Fox looked at him. "Good to see you too dad." He left the car and walked into his home. He took a deep breath and savored it, then let it out. _'Feels good to be home...'_ he heard his Dad come in. He turned and saw him lock the door. _'Eh fuck the shower I'm too tired. I'll fall asleep in it.' _

"Good night dad."

"Good night Fox."

He went upstairs and into his room. He noticed it was a little cleaner than when he left it. _'Dad must've cleaned it up a little. That's cool...'_ he spotted his bed and plopped on it. He started to fall asleep when he heard his dad go up the stairs. He went into his room "Hey kid. I was thinking. Did you want to hang out tomorrow? Just us two?"

"Sure. That would be cool."

"Alright it's a plan." He turned off Fox's light and left closing the door.

_'Is this day over?'_ he waited a few seconds then closed his eyes _'Yes... Yes it is...' _and with that sleep took him.

**Alright hell of a chapter I should hope. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Some question answered I hope. Until next chapter you guys have re-runs. OH NO!**

**See ya and have a Wombolicious Day**

**-Wombo**


	6. JUST RUN THE SIMULATION!

**Hey Guys what's up? I missed you. But here it is Chapter MotherFucking Six. Less swearing more action all in all I think it's a good chapter. A little drama. More of the plot unfolds. You find out which characters I decided I would throw in here and it would seem you would probably be able to guess what will happen in a couple chapters or whatever. But you never know. We'll never know unless you stop reading what's up here and read what's below. And... GO!**

Beginnings

Chapter Six

StarFox

It was a sunny morning when Fox awoke. _'I wonder what we're doing today...' _He got out of bed and took a shower. After he was done with his shower he got dressed in a white t-shirt and a black sweatshirt with blue pants with a tear in the left knee. He looked in the mirror. _'Alright... Let's do this then.' _He went downstairs and saw his dad making himself and Fox some eggs benedict from the smell. He looked at the table it was all set up. Hashed browns with orange juice and milk. _'He hadn't made anything this big since... Mom died... I wonder what's he got planned for me.'_

"Good morning Fox." he said kindly. "So what do you want because I made eggs benedict and if you don't like it then whatever." James laughed "I guess you can make a bowl of cereal."

Fox groaned "Ugh... I've dealt with cereal too much yesterday. I'm sick of looking at it." James gave a slight chuckle

"Alright, So you'll eat what I made."

Fox shrugged his shoulders "Do I have a choice?" James shook his head "I guess I will eat what you made."

"Good! Because I really don't want to have to waste this food." Fox smiled at his Dad's sarcasm. He sat down in front of what he assumed was his food due to the food across from him was already eaten a little. Fox asked after taking a bite of his food "So... What are we doing today?" He looked at him expecting something either really good or really bad _'Let's hope it's the latter.' _

He turned towards his son and said in a really happy voice "Well I believe that is something you will have to find out." Fox scoffed "Figures you always do this."

"I do you think you would know better by now." He laughed at his own comment and went back to washing dishes "Well how was school yesterday?"

Fox thought about it for a second and simply said "Eventful..." His father turned around drying his hands for about the third time and asked "Oh yeah? How so?" He looked at his dad, he knew he wasn't getting around this one.

He sighed "Well for starters I have a class with Jessica." His dad raised his hand to stop him from speaking

"You mean Miss. Falls-for-everything-that-looks-remotely-like-something-else?" Fox nodded "That sucks. You remembered to say that you didn't want her in any of your classes." He nodded again "Then why is she in your class?"

Fox shrugged and suggested "God hates me?"

His dad didn't find it too funny "Fox, that's not it. I'm gonna call your counselor later today and get this straightened out." Fox sighed "Dad I'm fine I'll rough it out for eighteen more weeks and I'll never have to deal with her again." His dad looked at him like he just spoke gibberish. "Please Dad this is my choice and I will live with the consequences." They stared for about a minute before James said "Alright I won't call but if this happens again I don't know what I'll be able to do. So I'm putting a lot of faith in you." Fox nodded "Alright... Well hurry up and eat breakfast we got some shit to do."

He returned back to his food and enjoyed it quite thoroughly. He stopped for a little bit and asked "So what are we doing anyway?" He took another bite of his food and looked at his dad

"Well as I said earlier you'll find out later." Fox sighed but James continued "I will give you a hint though."

"Well what is it?" He asked impatiently

"Well now I might now tell you. You forget your manners so easily." teased James. He could tell his son was getting genuinely pissed so he indulged him "Well I'm going to teach you a couple things."

"School isn't until tomorrow. I still have to learn on the weekends?" Fox complained being annoyed with learning stuff that meant very little to him.

"They don't teach you this type of stuff in school." Fox's eyes gleamed as he heard his dad tell him a little more about their day to come. "Hurry up I'll be in the car." His dad walked out and Fox saw him get into the car.

"Fuck it I'll take it with me. But I gotta grab my phone in case today is a total bust." Fox went upstairs and searched for his phone but couldn't find it. He put his hands into his pocket and felt something familiar. "Oh I had the entire time. Facepalm." He laughed at his own forgetfulness and went downstairs chugging the last of his orange juice and went out. As he entered the vechicle his dad sarcastically ask "What took you so long Sleeping Beauty?"

"Love you too dad." Fox rolled his eyes as he put his seatbelt on. His dad turned the car on the radio and out of the speakers Aerosmith came on

_It's the Same ol' story! Same ol' Song and Dance! My friend!_

James mouthed the words to the song when he was pulling out of the driveway and went down the road that would ultimately lead to their destination. On the way Fox rested his head on the shoulder of the seat looking out the window occasionally looking to see his dad mouthing the words to whatever song was on at the time. Fox thought about what he was going to do about Jessica during the rest of his school career. Was he going to keep ignoring her? That seemed impossible he would have to do an assignment with her seeing as they were at the same table together. Maybe he could move somewhere else. _'I wonder if it would be possible to just forgive and forget about it. She seems to be fine. Besides I'd only be doing it to make that class remotely bearable. Fuck... Whatever I got to do... What I've got __to do...' _he sighed _'If I've learned anything about school it's a test to whether or not you can take twelve years of school without putting a bullet in your head... That' s depressing that that is what I took from school.'_ he started to close his eyes when his dad said "We're here!"

He looked up and noticed he was at where his Dad stores the Arwings when they aren't doing odd jobs or missions from General Pepper.

Fox looked at his dad with a confused look he asked "What are we doing here?"

James merely shook his head "We're here so I can show you some cool shit. Ya dig?" Fox laughed to what his dad just said. He got out of the car and looked at his Dad's Arwing he noticed Peppy by it he assumed he was working on it maybe due to some damage it took or updating it. He had no clue.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his dad walking towards the old Hare. He quickly followed suit and heard them talking like he wasn't even there.

"Hey Pep whatcha doing to my bucket of bolts?"

Peppy laughed "Not much just repairing the damage to the hull that you made."

James shrugged his shoulders "What? I got the guy didn't I?"

"At the expense of nearly blowing yourself up? The job didn't pay that much."

"It paid enough though." Peppy scoffed at his response. "I guess you crazy son of a bitch." James smiled taking it as a compliment. Peppy then noticed Fox standing there patiently waiting for them to be done with their conversation.

"Oh hey you brought Fox with you? Were you gonna teach him something or just have him help around like usual?" James looked at Fox while still talking to Peppy "I'm going to teach him a thing or two about the trade."

_'The Trade? Does he mean?' _

"I see. So, what are you going to teach him first? How to hold a gun? How to Fly an Arwing?"

_'Holy shit I am going to finally learn something useful.' _He was filling with anticipation

"I guess I should start him slow. You know target simulators, how to stop a wound from getting to bad. All that wonderful stuff."

Peppy laughed "Alright well I'll let you go do that. I'll be here for a couple more hours I should be gone by the time you guys are done."

James nodded then asked Fox "So ready to give it a whirl?" Fox gave a slight nod "Alright see ya later Peppy." They walked off giving the old hare a wave goodbye and him returning it as well

They went towards the north a bit and Fox saw a building which had a sign on it which said "Shooting Range" and in smaller print it said "Watch where you shoot... Dumbass." Fox chuckled at that.

They went inside and Fox looked around slightly amazed. The walls were painted a camo green with little trinkets hung up from missions that they had such as newspaper articles or things from their job that were either a pain or something that helped them reach their objective.

He looked where his father was and saw him near a rack of weapons. He walked towards him and his dad started handing him weapons who wasn't paying any mind towards Fox. Fox gently put every gun down beside him on the table. It seemed James was looking for a certain weapon. Fox grew with anticipation wondering what it was his dad was searching for.

"AH! There it is!." James dug a little bit more and grabbed something and threw it to Fox. "Catch!"

He didn't expect it and his hands shot out to grab it. He was successful as he felt it he noticed that it was slightly cold to the touch. He inspected it more closely and realized he was holding a silver handgun. He checked where the safety was and thanked God that it was on. He looked at his father who then said "What do you think?"

Fox was dumbstruck he didn't know what to think. "Well... Uh..." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Come on.. We'll have you try it out." Fox merely gave him a nervous smile.

Fox followed James as they went merely fifteen feet away from the gun rack. James placed him in the fifth booth which showed the targets evenly spaced from each other.

"Alright when you're ready click the safety off and aim through the little indent at the top of the gun and fire. It'll start when you hit the first target." James said as he backed off a little giving Fox some room to shoot.

Fox took his time then finally decided to take a deep breath and immediately after letting it go he pulled the trigger and hit his target in the chest. As soon as it hit there was a ding signaling that it had started. Targets popped up for about two seconds and then immediately went back down. Fox was overwhelmed with the speed of the targets. He heard his dad shout out to him "Calm yourself. Focus on one thing at a time." Following what his Dad's advice they seemed to have popped up and stay a lot more. He turned his attention towards a target and fired. He hit his target which made a ding and it stayed up. He moved on to a new target which grabbed his attention. It was of a lizard in dark black spiked armor who was rather large. He quickly aimed at the overgrown lizard and shot. He missed his shot and swore under his breath. He got over it and looked out of his sight and saw a big gorilla using a woman as a shield. _'This fucker is going down...' _He went back into the sight and quickly fired. He hit the defenseless victim of the gorilla. _'Damn it...'_ He heard his dad shout out in support "It's ok. Take your time with your shots. They'll pop up again." Fox nodded his head recognizing his father's advice. He was able to calm down and hit two targets with little difficulty. "There you go son!" With his confidence building up he was able to take out the Gorilla holding the woman. He felt extremely better, his eyes focused to the Lizard again. He quickly fired and heard a ding telling him his shot was a success. When no more targets popped up he put the gun down and went towards his dad.

"So... How did I do?" Fox asked

"You want my honest opinion?" Fox nodded "I thought that if you were solo you would have died after you shot your first bad guy."

Fox's mouth dropped at to what his dad said. "But I thought I wasn't that bad."

"Tell that to the innocent woman you killed. You need to take cover."

"Yeah... But... Shit."

"It's ok." James put his hand on Fox's shoulder "It was your first time. You'll get better. I promise."

Fox 's mood brightened a little he then asked "Well what are we going to do now?"

"You wanna eat?" Fox's stomach answered the question for him with a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a yes." They entered the kitchen which was conveniently in the same building but through another door. This room was much nicer. The walls were a lighter shade of red. It was a smaller room. It was lengthier more than wide like a strip of a room. James opened the fridge and grabbed stuff for Fox could only guess for sandwhiches and it looked that combined they would make a really good one.

"So what do you want on yours?" Fox looked at the options that were on the counter. He saw that there was meat like Turkey and Ham even roast beef they even had different types of cheese like Cornerian and pepperjack with bacon in it and different seasoning in it. To Fox's surprise they even had vegetables like onions and tomatoes even lettuce. He couldn't decide on anything in particular so he decided he'd put all of the ingredients on two slabs of wheat bread.

"Nice choice Fox.. I think I shall indulge in the same. It sounds pretty good. I wonder where you get that from... Probably being a teenager you get that feeling that anything tastes good."

"Probably... So what are we doing after we're done here?" Fox was very curious as to how the day would play out. He figured he would have him do some more target practice but he could only guess as to what his father had in store for him. Either way he was very eager to finish his food and get back to his practice he wanted to improve to impress his dad and possibly live up to his reputation. Even though he didn't show it he wanted to be like his father.

"Well... I was going to show you but I figure I might as well tell you... You're going to fly an Arwing."

Fox's heart skipped a beat. He had to recollect what his dad just said to him. _'Did he just say I would fly an Arwing? Those are bad ass. I think you need a permit or some sort of liscence before you can fly those without getting a citation or something stupid like that."_

"Well not really an Arwing but you'll be in the simulator. Can't have you crashing in a tragic accident because you're not trained properly." James said as if he read Fox's mind

His son nodded in agreement after taking another bite of his half-eaten sandwhich. "That makes sense and I'm not too fond of dying. Doesn't seem like it would be pleasant."

James gave a slight chuckle to his son's last comment. "Yeah I would have to think it wouldn't be pleasant dying like that."

He then finished his meal and gestured to Fox to follow him which he did eager to get some piloting "Experience" he chuckled a little at the thought. His dad ignored the chuckle and continued leading Fox to a new room which had posters of Half naked women who in Fox's opinion weren't half bad at all. His Dad noticed him checking them out and snickered a little. James thought _'Yeah I don't think they are that bad at all. But that is really for the Internet. Ha!'_ Fox noticed right in the middle of the room was an Arwing except it looked plastic and was way more dusty than any of the other Arwings that his Dad owned along with the help of Peppy and Dogma with him on their missions to make the Galaxy safer with odd jobs from the military because either they were to inadequate or because they didn't have the time.

James sighed in remembrance "I remember when your grandfather taught me how to fly an Arwing.. Except I was younger when he taught me.. But I think you shall do just fine," He motioned for Fox to climb up into the Arwing simulator which he did eagerly "There now I will go find the controls and you can start this shit." He walked around this control panel and manned it he looked around for the right button or switch, Fox had no clue, but as he started to get antsy the roof of the Arwing closed down and it became pitch black inside. He heard a voice "Alright son are you ready?" he banged the side of it signaling that he was "Alright here we go in three...two...one... GO!" and as soon he said it Fox was flying through Corneria barely dodging buildings. He tried avoiding them but the controls didn't work and he was face to face with a building. Fox put up his eyes to make it hurt less for whatever reason but he felt himself move up he looked and he saw the beautiful blue sky. _'That's kinda... pretty..." _ he looked around in the cockpit and saw that he was on Auto-Pilot he felt a little stupid but was grateful that he didn't fail immediately. He heard a beep in his little area and it was the GPS pointing towards his left. He assumed that is where he was supposed to be, he turned off Auto-Pilot and turned the vessel the way it wanted him to go. As soon as he passed over a hill he saw the chaos. There were enemy ships everywhere shooting down what Fox could recognize as the Cornerian Military. By what he could tell the Cornerian military was losing. He looked around for a something that he could fire at the enemies. _'Thanks dad for telling me the controls.. Oh well I guess I could think of it like a video game... Now the controls have to be somewhere around he- Yes! There it is.' _he reached down towards the bottom of his seat and grabbed the control stick which had the basic controls for the ship including movement, speed, and shooting. He found his first target which was a straggler from the group. _'AH HA! Let's just hope this is easy as a video game.'_ he fired and shot it down. _'Thank god! It is like a video game! This should be a cake walk!' _with his renewed confidence he went after more. He trailed behind one of them and continued firing "Come back here you son of a bitch!" his foe went down in no time and in an equal amount of time he was already on another enemy ship with fire in his eyes. "MUHAHAHAHA I'MA FIRING MY LAZER!" he was going insane from his killing frenzy. He was doing incredibly better than he was at the shooting range and it showed. He had already taken down five ships by the time they recognized his presence and two ships were chasing him. _'Oh crap... How do I get out of this one?'_ he heard his Dad yell to him "DO A BARREL ROLL!" following his dad's advice he flipped the ship over and it spun and soon confused those chasing him and they ended up crashing into each other. _'That was unexpected oh well. I'm coming for you bitches!'_ Immediately after the Cornerian Military saw their enemy being wasted by this single pilot their moral increased giving them a new resolve. Soon the enemy pilots were fleeing and only a few remained to face their fate and die as honorably as they could before Fox and the military cut them down. Within five minutes he was able to save the Military and the rest of Corneria from a fiery fate. He heard through his radio from other pilots "Thanks for the assist." or "You're one hell of a shot!" even "We would've been screwed without you." Fox saluted them then all went white and it blinded him. He covered his eyes to shield him from the intrusive light that stung his eyes

"You did alright." he heard his father say to him.

As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light which was a good minute he looked around. He saw his dad coming down from the control panel. He jumped out of the Arwing Flight Simulator. His dad gave him a pat on the back and lead him to the exit. He was surprised but it was already dark but it felt like it was still the afternoon. His dad was going on and on about he was so proud that he did good on the Arwing Simulator. Fox nodded his head but was beginning to feel the effects of the day. Even his dad was a little tired. He could tell by his Father's yawning and slight inability to drive a straight line. But they made it safe and sound. Fox went upstairs and remembered he forgot to check his phone. He had a couple messages. One was from a number he didn't even know but the other was from Falco. He opened it and said "Hey Falco I'm getting lucky tonight! She is rocking my world!" Below it had a picture of some random girl that Fox didn't know on top of him completely naked. He shook his head and deleted it from his inbox. _'What a dumbass... Katt would be a little tweaked if she found out.'_ Falco didn't know it maybe because he was too stupid or too ignorant to notice that Katt had a thing for him. _'Maybe he doesn't deserve her. But whatever I'm not going to say anything to either of them about it. Especially Katt. She would kill me.' _he felt sorry for the girl. She probably had low self-respect but he thought very little because it wasn't his deal but Falco's.

He went back to his inbox to check the other message. The number was foreign to him he was going to delete it but curiosity got the better of him. The message read: "Hey Fox I hope this is okay if I text you. Slippy told me you have text so I just wanted to let you know that I got an interview today and I got hired! Thank you so much for your help! See you in school! =D BTW it's Krystal. Text me sometime. Later!"

A mix of emotions came over him for one he was angry at Slippy for giving out his number. But he was also grateful towards Slippy for giving his number to Krystal. He felt anxious to text back but he was a little too tired. He didn't realize how sleepy he was until he got into his room. Without a moment to waste he added her as a contact and fell on his bed soon his eyes closed and he was off in his own world.

**Fucking A That only took what? Three weeks? A month for me to write? Its only Seven pages but whatever at least its something. I've been reading a lot of XxSanitariumxX lately. He's a pretty good writer so check him out. Also thanks to those who helped me finally finish this god forsaken chapter. So remember kids DO A BARREL ROLL! **

**Hopefully next chapter will be sooner. But no promises from me! Except that it will hopefully be a good one. Who knows? I knows! And within a month or so you will know too! **

**-Womboman (Have a sexy time)**


	7. That's just rediculous

**Yeah that's right I'm doing it! I'm making another chapter! All for you. Because why? I'm not sure myself but I'm doing it anyway. Another day of school for our good friend Fox Motherfuckin McCloud. But will it be a good day? Read on and find out!**

**Chapter Seven**

**StarFox**

**Beginnings**

BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGG!

That was the first noise Fox heard. Unfortunately it was not the only noise he would regret hearing today. He remembered he promised himself he was going to apologize to Jessica to try and make the rest of his High School career a little easier. _'She'll probably believe me but I just hope I get the fuck out before she can do anything too weird.' _He shook his head and got out of bed. He went down the hallway into his bathroom. He stripped down to his skivings while he was waiting for the water to warm up. He put his hand out to see if was to the level of comfort at which it wouldn't burn him alive or freeze him, and it was just fine. He stepped in to the shower and relaxed in the warm water covering his body. He sighed knowing it wouldn't last so he went to cleaning himself. _'Well this isn't so bad for a Monday... But then again all Mondays are like this... They trick you like that.' _he shook his head and let the water hit his face taking the dirt and soap with it. He turned the water off as soon as he was done. He let a big sigh escape him psyching himself out for the rest of a more than likely terrible day. He wrapped himself in a purple towel after drying himself as much as he could with it and went into his room to change into some dry clothes.

He entered his room and closed the door while hanging up the towel so he could use it next time he showered. He quickly threw on a pair of boxer briefs and some socks, he put on his dark blue pair of pants with a chain that hang from his hip almost to his knee but it was modest in size not like a bike chain but not spaghetti strand of a chain so a decent size chain. He put on a SlipKnot shirt and threw on his gray sweatshirt with black insulation inside of it that felt like his blankets.

When he was done fixing his hair to the way he liked it he grabbed his backpack and his cellphone. He went downstairs expecting to hear Falco coming along any minute. He turned on the TV and watched the news

"Welcome to the Morning News. With your host Ron Burgundy and your co-host Laura Langemo" The screen showed a red bird in a nice blue suit with a checkered pattern tie and a gray cat in a red dress.

_'I bet those two fuck behind cameras... Or in front of cameras, I could check that out online.. That would be interesting to see. Wait... What?'_

He turned his attention back to a story on a dancing baby from the planet Aquas.. _'This is news? Damn I can't wait until they show something actually worth giving a shit over but I guess that is the government controlling the media. WooHoo!' _He laughed at himself for being a little paranoid _'There should be something worth mentioning.'_

He continued to watch the mind-numbing drivle they were showing the whole enitre planet and even the other planets that were close enough, after about twenty more minutes of that nonsense he heard Falco go park into his driveway and rev the engine telling Fox to get out there in thirty seconds or he was out of there and he would have to walk.

He grabbed his backpack and left his house and entered Falco's car which today had something else besides Lamb of God killing his ears

_'Like those gasping, for their last breath, we cannot hide, there's nothing left' _

"What's up man?" asked Falco. Fox looked at him and he had a look that asked 'What do you think?'

"What do you mean what's up." Fox asked raising an eyebrow

Falco threw his head back "What do you think? She's hot right?"

Trying to avoid that conversation all together he asked "Who is?"

Falco waved him off and said unamused "You're hopeless bro, I sent you a pic last night."

Fox pretended he didn't know what he was talking about by shrugging his shoulders and having a look on his face that said "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."

"Well if you didn't get the pic last night then who did?" Falco actually looked worried about his little dilemma that he could have had if he just been able to tell that Fox was screwing around with him "Oh well I'll take care of it later, let's get this school day over with."

"Alright I still don't know what you're talking about bro but I'll let you worry about it." Fox snickered, Falco left the driveway and sped down the road. Fox looked out the window and noticed that homes were being passed really fast almost like a blur, in fact, they were blurring together. Just to make sure it was him just being tired and his eyes drowsy he checked over at the speed and they were going forty miles per hour. _'Not like I have my license or anything but I'm pretty sure that isn't the safest speed to be doing down here.'_ he decided to let Falco know

"Hey birdbrain you know you're going fifteen above the speed limit right?" inquired the vulpine

He watched the avian check the speedometer not surprised and said calmly "Yeah what about it?"

It made him a little tweaked that his friend could just not even consider the possibility of others on the road not only cars but pedestrians or even small animals. "What would happen if some little kid jumped out following his red ball across the street?"

Falco scoffed "Dude kids aren't even up at this time let alone playing in the street it's totally fine."

Fox sighed "Well, what if its not a little kid but another car bro? How are you going to explain that shit to your parents?"

"Dunno." said as he shrugged his shoulders

"You're an idiot sometimes you know? Did you not forget that time when you pulled over for doing fifty in a thirty mile per hour zone?"

Falco chuckled "I remember that quite vividly. I was sweet talking that fine piece of officer the whole entire time all she gave me was a warning. I was out of there in no time."

Fox shook his head "Then you immediately went back to fifty and you stayed there until we got to Bill's you dumb fuck."

"Whatever bro I've been doing it for a while it doesn't concern me."

"It will when you get rammed in the ass for doing stupid shit. Just chill out around the resedential streets alright? For the children. If not for the sake of not being a moron then do it for the children!" begged Fox

"FINE! Just get off my ass about it." shouted Falco

"Now don't you get on mine just because I get off yours! That's not how it works!" Fox said messing around with the avian

"You're a cock dude." Falco said flatly, Fox only nodded and answered him with a simple grunt

Ten minutes later they could see their school. Buses dropping off kids who weren't able to get their own license or was didn't mind because what the heck its a free ride. Parents dropping kids off on their way to work.

Falco took a hard look at the school while turning into the student parking lot and said sarcastically "I love our piece of shit school."

Fox looked at Falco with content "It is our piece of shit school isn't it? Ha! Seniors have it huh?" Falco nodded and grunted as a response. He parked the car in no particular spot seeing as Slippy wasn't here yet.

Falco got out of the car and walked with Fox side by side

"Hey don't you have to get a parking permit?" Fox realizing that there was something missing in Falco's car

"I don't have to... Only if I want to avoid tickets."

"Ha! So did you get one?"

"Hell no! I'm not paying for one of those suckers again. Why should I pay the school so I can park here? I'm barely passing and could use that money for something else."

"Like alcoholic beverages?"

"Like alcoholic beverages!" They both laughed at the last comment and continued into the cafeteria where they saw Bill talking to what looked like a sophomore who both Falco and Fox didn't know but assumed it was a client of his Homework business. They approached at sat down next to the gray dog and exchanged pleasantries with simple grunts and fist bumps.

"Dude I got this shit wired down!" Bill exclaimed happily

"What shit may I ask." Fox asked

"Well... You ever wonder how I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me." He lowered his voice so only they could hear and this info wouldn't fall onto unwelcome ears. "My homework biz." The vulpine and avian shook their heads "Wanna know how?" They nodded "Well... You guys know my brother landed a gig working as the mail runner between the district and the school right? Well, he thought of this before I was even here and he brought me in on it. He gets the homework and test answers entrusted to him everyday so what does he do? He copies them and gives them to me so I can give them out to those who need answers."

Falco shook his head in disbelief "Look bro, I know your brother is smart. But if he's anything like you he isn't that smart. Especially if he has you doing it."

Bill only laughed "Falco my dear boy... You know the homecoming party we're having?" Falco nodded "That sir has been paid for two years in advance. By whom? The students here at Corneria High School. Now it's your choice whether or not to believe but believe it my good friend when you're wasted off your ass that it's because we students at CHS care."

He took a moment to let it sink in before speaking again "Whatever dude. The students at this school aren't that desperate for their homework."

"True but when you see how much booze is at that party you're going to know why liquor store owners are happy. Plus we're making people pay five dollars at the gate. So we're still making a profit. Maybe not as much as we could if we worked at McRonald's or fucking Hal-Mart for a year but who knows? It's still more than we will make in an hour for a long time my friend."

"Whatever man. I'm starving what's for breakfast?" Falco asked his stomach soon after.

"Same thing they serve us everyday I would assume." Falco nodded and within a moment left to indulge in some of the finest quality food CHS has to offer

Bill sighed and directed his attention towards Fox and asked "Did you get that text with him and the... Stuff?"

Fox perked his ears realizing what he meant by stuff "Yeah, why would he do that though? Just fuck some chick and take pictures and send em to us? I mean not like she was hideous or anything but just why? We don't need that shit." Bill nodded his head then a moment later laughed "What's funny Bill?"

He shook his head and stated "It's kinda funny that they call it sexting though. What kinda idiot decides to call it that?"

Fox chuckled "Well I don't know man.. What would you call it?"

"Huh... There is a thought now.. How about.. Sextayng?"

"Sextayng?"

"Sextayng."

Fox shook his head "That sounds close to sexting though."

"Close! But! It's different. Plus I think it has more spunk to it. Even a twang kinda thing you know?" Bill said as Falco came back and sat down with some Caca Poofs in a paper bowl

"What has more spunk to it?" Falco asked trying to reenter the conversation

Bill quickly stated "Your mom has more spunk in her mouth because she gave me or-" Falco stopped his stupidity right there by raising a hand

"You're a cocksucker bro." Falco retorted half interested, he became more interested in a bite of his Caca Poofs and soon filled that interest.

Fox became bored and left his friends to do whatever they do when he's not around _'They'll probably talk shit about me. But why wouldn't they? I'm fucking awesome. Ha! Glad I really don't think that highly of myself. People like that should get punched in the face.' _he bumped into a sophomore who was actually big enough to be mistaken for a senior. The same sophomore decided to take it the wrong way.

"Hey faggot! Watch where you're going!" the black panther threatened

Fox shook his head "Oh yeah? What will you do about it?" The black dog left his group of friends to confront Fox and get right in his face. Fox noticed he didn't brush his teeth.

"I'll kill you douchecock." as he said it he flashed him a pocketknife about three inches long. Fox didn't back down, but reacted quickly by grabbing the dog's wrist and twisting it sending the knife flying to their left.

"How do you plan on doing that now?" Fox smirked feeling victorious showing the sophomore what's what, but he didn't learn his lesson there.

"Like this." the panther threw a cheap shot into Fox's face directly hitting him sending him back a bit and releasing his wrist. Fox laughed "Is that the best you got?" He let go of his backpack sending it to the floor. He raised his fists to his face ready to kick some ass. The sophomore thew a punch quite lazily actually it seemed. Fox dodged it with ease and taunting the panther by kicking him in the butt with the side of his foot not to hurt him but let him know to step his game up. The sophomore waited for Fox to make the next move which he gladly yet swiftly did. He kicked him behind the leg bringing him to his knee. Fox spared no time in giving him a solid punch to the gut winding the poor loser who decided to make a Mountain of an ant hill. He fell backwards on his back looking like he just saw a ghost. Fox smiled to himself as people gathered around to laugh and snicker at the sophomore putting in their two cents by saying "You know you just fought McCloud right?" or "Dumbass got what he deserved." someone clever actually said something like "Freshman in a Sophomore's body." But Fox wasn't there to watch or listen he had better things to do then get caught for opening a can of kick ass. He wasn't all that proud but whatever. If it wasn't him it was someone else and he felt like releasing some tension before he met Jessica to apologize so he could get through the rest of his High School career in hopefully some peace. He roamed the hallways for about ten minutes before he finally found her looking in her locker for only god knows what.

_'Deep breath.' _He drew in air and exhaled it _'You got this.' _He slowly walked over there almost thinking of just walking past her and waiting until later to do it but she found him so there was nothing he could do except man up.

She looked at him and only waved. He also waved back but sheepishly slightly worried what may happen because of it. _'Come on grow a pair you pussy. You got this Fox. GO!' _he leaped over to her and said "Hey." _'THAT WAS PATHETIC!'_

She looked up and demanded "Yes? What do you want." He closed his eyes and sighed, he reopened his eyes then decided to get on with it.

"I.. uh.. Erm.." Fox kept tripping over his words

"Is this a joke or something?"

_'Come on Twatwaffle get this over with.'_ he cleared his throat and continued "I would like to apologize for being a dick yesterday."

Her eyes widened "Uh... What?"

He sighed "I was having a bad day when it started and I was really irritable and I took it on you when I shouldn't have and I would like to apologize to you."

She looked at him for a moment before speaking "Alright.. I forgive you." and she did something that he thought would never happen to him in another million years. She kissed him on the lips and it wasn't a peck kind of kiss but a good five second kiss. He didn't know what to think he felt uncomfortable but yet relieved at the same time. She let go of his lips and said "I'll see you later." He watched her walk away his eyes slowly giving their attention to her tail. He shook his head _'What the hell just happened?' _

He shrugged his shoulders and walked the other way.

He rejoined his friends in the cafeteria who were all there even Krystal was there and she looked like she didn't feel awkward around them. From the looks of it they just all introduced each other. He took a seat next to Falco who finished his Caca Poofs.

"Hey bro where did you go?" Falco asked

"Hm? Oh I went to my locker and went to go to get the homework that was due today. Other than that nothing else. Will that do as an excuse wife?"

"For now."

The bell rang after two minutes passed and everyone dispersed to their classes. After finding his seat in his Math class he immediately set his head down. _'Time for nappy, besides I already know this stuff and the teacher knows that too. I'll just get the problems later.. Dreamland here I come!'_

**There is Chapter Seven. Hoped you liked it. I think is a good time between chapters huh? I was mega busy with band practice but I might have another chapter within a week. I've got nothing better to do and I feel like doing it anyway because you know what? You guys give me righteous boners. Wait... Yeah that's what they do. Just kidding guys! GIVE ME HUGZ! Ha! Anyway going to go see some Incest Lesbian Sisters playing at Clyde Iron in Duluth with five friends it should be fun. They really aren't Incest Lesbian Sisters we just call em that. Not that I have anything against Lesbians bring em on! But Incest is something I'd rather not get into. Anyone who tells me what the song in the beginning of the story scores extra points! So yeah sweet shit bro! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Another Day Another Dollar

**Hey guys! Chapter eight here it be! Read up me Hearties YOHO!**

StarFox

Beginnings

Chapter Eight

"So Fox what do you want for breakfast?" a sweet woman's voice asked him.

He replied weakly "Spaghetti.." that woman's voice laughed at his cuteness and innocence

"Spaghetti do you really want spaghetti for breakfast?" Fox nodded his head and moaned weakly "Alright sweetie I can get you some spaghetti." James came inside and put his hands around the woman's waist nibbling her ear "How is the boy?" she giggled at his playfulness "If he is anything like his father he'll be fine later tonight.. Stop it James!" she squirmed by his sweet love "Not if front of Fox."

James stopped "Alright Vixy but can we pick it up from where we left off later?" she gave him a look saying Play-Your-Cards-Right-And-We'll-See, he smiled and thought to himself _'I got this..' _Vixy left the room to go make Fox's food. James stayed and looked at his sleeping son. _'How did I get so lucky? A beautiful wife who loves me to death, a strong son who could probably kick my ass at that age, and a job kicking ass saving the galaxy. Someone is looking out for me. Whoever it is I thank you.' _he watched Fox sleep for another minute before kissing his forehead "Take care champ, watch over mommy for me okay?"Fox stirred a little as if answering yes by the simple body motion he slowly walked out of the door. Before he closed the door he took a look back and marveled him. He closed the door lightly.

Fox woke up startled his room dark with blood red tint surrounding the dark. Together those two colors were enough to have Fox put his sheets over his head. The sound of rain pattering against his window and thunder. He slowly poked his head out of the safety of his covers and there was his mother with his plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Fox are you alright? You look pale." Vixy came and set the plate of spaghetti on his nightstand and sat down and put the back of her hand and lightly touched him on his forehead. His head was sweaty and extremely cold. "Fox you're freezing! Let me go get more blankets for you. Try and eat some of your food." she handed him his food and left. He didn't look at it for quite some time. He put it on his lap. When his mother didn't return for ten minutes he decided to eat some of his food.

He bit into it and it was extremely slimy and juicy. He looked at the plate and realized he just ate worms. They were crawling all over the plate and started squirming their way up his shirt. He tossed the plate and ran out of bed screaming. He shook off all of the worms on his pajamas and watched them squirm. He felt a damp hand on his shoulder and immediately spun around. Behind was his mom but her flesh was rotted and patches of fur stuck out her eyes yellow with a black dot her teeth flat as a board and even yellower than her teeth. "Are you alright my son?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Fox awoke from his dream to see other kids staring at him including the teacher.

"Are you alright Fox?" his teacher asked a little concerned

_'Was it all a dream? That was fucked..' _He looked at his teacher "Yeah.. I'm fine.." his teacher eyed him up and went back to his lesson. He noticed he was in a cold sweat and his hands were shaking _'Why did __I have that one? These dreams have been becoming more violent with each passing day. Why?' _he felt a tap on his shoulder he looked back and saw Randall

"Dude what the fuck? I know math sucks ass but please try not to yell. Some of us actually want to learn this stuff." Randall whispered angrily

"You see this?" He raised up his middle finger on his right hand "He has a friend who wants to say hello too." then raised up his other middle finger

"You're immature Fox." the bullfrog said

"At least I'm not a little prick." Fox retorted not even in the mood to really fight back still in shock of what just dreamed. _'I'll think about it later..' _he looked at the clock which was five minutes until the next class which was another new class which was Arwing explorations which he has been looking forward to all year. With the help of his father who was an expert on Arwings seeing as he flew them and helped maintain them it seemed that he would pass that class with flying colors. Plus they were able to go to an Arwing museum and do a simulation. They arranged it so that they could do a big battle over an open field all of it simulated so that no one would get hurt which always made everything go more smoothly.

RRRIINNNG!

"Don't forget your homework due for tomorrow pages two hundred and forty five! You have a test on it Friday." The teacher reminded everyone

_'What a prick.. God I wanna punch him in the face. Why? Not sure but I hate him and everyone else in the god forsaken building.'_

He shook it off and forgot about it and his classmates. He pumped himself up for the next class. Everyone of his friends was in it. He just hoped that Krystal was in it. That would make this day even better. He didn't know why he felt slightly pulled towards her. He barely knew anything about her except that her parents were like his dad. He could probably hope to get a little closer during class or maybe even during work. He was getting extremely hopeful but he had no clue why.

Here it was room two zero three. _'There is that ugly motherfucker!' _"Falco you son of a bitch what's good?"

The avian looked up and smiled "Well this day has been really well. I found out that you did get those pictures so I owe you one of these." He punched him in the shoulder slightly numbing it Fox sat down at the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fox had an innocent look on his face

"Uh huh of course you don't."

"Sure ignore me! Faggots." Bill said

"Hey Bill didn't notice you without your clientele."

"Sure.."

"Who else is supposed to be in here?"

"I think all of us are supposed to be in here.. Except Slippy I don't know why he wouldn't choose this class. It's probably really simple."

"Because he already took it smart one. They let him take it a year early because his grades are above expectations. Seriously he is earning college credit from just regular high school classes."

"Can you do that?"

"Not us... Slippy can though."

"Slippy can what?" They looked up and saw Katt with Krystal standing over them with looks of curiosity.

"Slippy can go fuck himself that's what." Falco said thinking he was quite clever not giving them the true answer.

"You're a loser you know that right?" Katt asked him

He nodded his head "Yup I am a loser." She shook her head and sat next Bill and Krystal silently took a seat next to Fox.

He decided to start a conversation with her "Hey how's it going?" _'Nice.. Very smooth..' _

"It's alright.. First hour was boring.."

"What did you do in that class?" He asked

"I slept.. Like I do in every other class."

_'She slept? But how does she have advanced classes? It makes no sense unless.. Nah she wouldn't know about Bill's little trade.. Or maybe she does..' _He decided to speak "I slept in my first hour too.. I had a weird ass dream though."

She perked her ears "Oh yeah? What kind of weird ass dream?"

He didn't know whether or not to tell her of his dead mother or not. He decided not to "It was me and these three idiots were trying to save Santa for some reason and there was a stationwagon involved it just got really fucked." _'Where did I think of that? That seems like the most random thing ever.'_

"That is a little weird. Sounds like fun though."

"It was a little.. It was an interesting one for sure." He then remembered something he wanted to ask her "Hey do you want to hang out sometime?"

She looked at him a little weird "What do you mean like a date?"

"No! Just you know.. I could show you around town where all the good stuff is." that's all he really wanted to do and get to know her better

She let him sweat it out "Alright.. We'll go check what's up in this town.."

He was relieved that she accepted and didn't take it the wrong way "Cool does this Saturday work for you?"

She pondered about her schedule for the next week "Uh.. Yeah I should be free." He raised his eyebrows excited that she would do this with him.

"Alright cool I'll call you."

"Sweet.'

"Alright let's get settled down now." the teacher who was an anteater wearing khaki pants and a green sweater with a deep-v and a white long sleeved shirt and leather strap watch. He also wore glasses which were rectangle shaped. He introduced himself "I'm ."

Falco whispered to Fox "I wonder if he's got the good speed."

"And welcome to Arwing Explorations hopefully you-" he was interrupted by the door opening

"Hey sorry we were late teach fucking hall monitors and shit." it was Wolf who were followed by Leon and Jessica who sat down immediately trying to avoid those two.

"Well don't interrupt my class.. Again.."

"You got it teach."

Fox turned towards Falco "What are those two fuck-tards doing here?" Falco shrugged his shoulders

He looked at Wolf with a plain look of disgust and anybody who didn't know the hate between the two could still tell that they didn't get along. Wolf got the dirty looks that Fox was giving him and returned them. Fox looked away not in fear but because he wasn't worth his time. The teacher was passing out sheets which showed what they would be doing for the rest of the semester. When Fox got his he looked and saw that they would be taking a field trip to the Arwing history museum in actually a few weeks. _'Sweet.. That'll be an awesome day. I'll show everyone how the McCloud family does it.'_

"Dude I'm stoked about this field trip deal. He's already given us the forms all we got to do is get signatures and we can feel what its like behind an Arwing. How fucking sweet will that be?" Bill asked excitedly

"It should be sweet. Let's just hope Wolf doesn't ruin it like he does everything."

Bill nodded "Right? Shit see you later." Bill took off running towards his next class.

"Yeah later." Fox walked the other way to his next class he turned a corner and saw Wolf and Jessica laughing and talking about only God knows.

_'Just walk by they won't even notice.' _

"Hey Foxy!" he heard her voice penetrate his ears as he walked by their group

_'Every time? Why every time? Every single fucking time.'_

"Come here Fox!" he could hear Wolf snicker at him and the nickname Jessica gave him and still continues to give him. He continued walking pretending that he didn't hear her.

_'What pulls her towards me? Is it that kiss from earlier this morning? Why does it have to be fucked? Most importantly why me? Why not some other pathetic wretch?'_ he continued thinking about it to his next class.

"Dude I swear to God this lunch is alive." Fox looked at his lunch which was supposed to be macoroni and cheese. It looked extremely wet but not from the cheese instead it looked they spaced the cheese and just threw it in water and somehow screwed it up. "From now on I am bringing a lunch this is fucking ridiculous." he pushed away his lunch but took his milk and began to sip from it.

"So.. What do you think of Krystal?"

He looked at her in awe "Katt I expected it from Bill and Falco maybe even a little bit by Slippy but you? I did not expect you to ask me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was wondering if you thought she was cool."

He suddenly turned red in the cheeks "Oh I thought you meant.. Never mind. Yeah she's cool." he took another sip of his milk which was the only good thing that came with lunch.

"Well I'm glad you think that.." She paused for a minute then asked "Would tear ass that apart?"

He spit out his milk spraying it all over the table "Katt... Did anyone ever tell you that you were fucked?"

She smiled rather pleased with what she was able to make Fox do by speaking five words. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said sweetly

"Like hell you don't.. Where would we be without you?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know probably jerking each other off." He nodded in agreement as a joke.

Falco joined them and started eating the pizza that was on his plate. "So what the fuck were you guys talking about now that there is white milk all over his face and on the table?"

Katt answered in that same sweet and innocent voice she gave Fox earlier "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He shook his head "Sure you guys weren't." he turned his attention to Fox "Hey dude what is with you and Jessica?"

Fox was a little worried at what his friend meant "What do you mean? We're broken up and I don't like her. She's history."

"Uh-huh that's why I heard her scream 'FOXY!' to you."

Fox was annoyed that his best friend would think he would try anything with her "Dude she screamed it to me the first day I had her in Biology class."

"But you ignored her right? She would've given up on you right?"

Fox knew he couldn't lie to prevent him from knowing what really happened "It may have been because I.. Apologized to her.."

Falco's eyes got huge "YOU DID WHAT?"

"It was so I could survive this fucking semester without too much hassle."

It was Katt's turn to speak "You thought apologizing to some crazy bitch who has the hots for anyone who gives her enough attention who would help you survive? Are you an idiot?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Ignore her! She is nothing but trouble. We said nothing when you were going out with her because you would say there was something about her. Well now that there aren't any feeling for her then we can speak our minds. We say ignore her. Do it it's the only way." She threatened

"Fine I'll do it! But I am a big boy now. I think I can handle myself."

"Yeah but can you handle Jessica?"

He had nothing to say

"Why are you always late? Now we get to wait behind the retarded sophomores who just got their licenses and don't know when to go!"

"Whatever dude you get us anywhere in ten seconds anyway. Why should today be any different?"

"Because I can't plow through other cars. I'm not in a monster truck dude."

"Well you bitching isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Good point." Falco pulled into the lane to go towards Fox's house. On the way there they made trivial conversation about their idiot teachers and time wasting assignments. "Dude what are you going to do about Jessica?"

"I don't know. I'll be fine. I'll try not to talk to her and get through the rest of high school but I really don't care."

"Whatever bro. Just watch out."

"I've never seen you seen more emotional than this. Are.. Are you on the rag?"

"God why do I even try with you?"

"Because you love me." Fox started making kissy faces at Falco making fun of him.

"Whatever dude.. But don't come crying to me when your world fucking flips around."

"Jeez.. What did I do?'

"Nothing yet.." Falco neared Fox's house and pulled up toward the side of the sidewalk "Now get out and try not to get in any trouble."

"Okay mom." Fox said and patted the side of his car letting Falco know that he could leave and he did speeding off at speeds that he told him to chill out on. "Fucking idiot."

Fox walked in to his home and threw his backpack near the couch and plopped out on it. He sighed and remembered that he had work today. _'Hey hopefully it isn't a bad day.. But it is Monday so chances are..' _He went upstairs and changed into his work clothes. He put his hood on his head and came back downstairs he checked his pockets and had his bus pass with him. He walked to his bus stop an hour early. He put his music player in his ears and listened to one of his favorite songs.

_Dear Mother Dear Father_

_Every Thought I'd Think You Disapprove_

_Curator_

_Dictator_

_Always Censoring My Every Move_

_Children Are Seen But Are Not Heard_

_Tear Out Everything Inspired_

The bus came towards the end of the song he boarded it and went into the back of the bus where he usually sat. He watched other cars pass by the bus and watched the interesting people who would come on to the bus. There was this one guy who would always look back at Fox for a second but whenever Fox looked at him the guy would look away. There were single women who would have their children close by. Not many people talked on the bus but it was that nature. Fox thought it was that everyone was scared of everyone else but he didn't truly know probably never would. Whatever it was he didn't care too much. When he saw the store he pulled on the wire which when pulled it signaled that someone wanted to get off. The bus driver pulled right up to the store.

"Thanks." Fox yelled

"No problem."

"Thanks." Said another person who sounded extremely familiar. Fox looked around and saw it was Krystal.

"Hey Krystal!" she turned around and immediately got a big smile on her face

"Hey Fox what are you doing here?" she asked

"Working what are you doing here?" he replied

"Same thing. It's my first day actually."

"Oh well come on. Did you meet Teresa yet?" they started walking towards the store

"No who is that?"

"Your worst nightmare." Fox said opening the door signaling for her to enter

"Oh really?" she said passing Fox

"Yeah she can be a psycho." he followed her

"Well I'll try and look out for her." she said not even worried it seemed

"Well come on and follow me you gotta be following someone around for a day I'm sure. Might as well be me huh?"

"I guess so. So what do we do?"

"Well we got to go meet up with Teresa to let her know we're here and she can count our hours down and we won't get in to trouble."

"What happens when you get in trouble?"

Fox smiled then said "She figuratively busts your balls."

"Ah.. Well thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah well I didn't have anyone to tell me this stuff so everything I tell you now is stuff I learned."

"Well thanks for helping out the F.N.G."

"Not a problem." they entered Teresa's office the purple raccoon in her usual red dress which in Fox's opinion was too much for this type of job. "Hey Teresa."

"Hello Fox.. Who is this?" she said pointing at Krystal with her ball point pen.

"This is Krystal.. She's the F.N.G."

"The what?"

"Nothing.. So if I remember correctly we need someone to teach her the ropes of the trade."

"Ah yes.. Well my hands are tied up with paperwork and other stuff. So I guess she's your responsibility. Don't fuck up we can't afford it."

"Yes ma'am you can count on me."

"Can I?"

"Of course you can."

"Good now get out of my sight." she said pointing at the door the two foxes leaving there as quickly as possible.

"Well come on let me show you what we do here."

"All right. Sounds good to me."

They went to where the carts were stored for customers to get and Fox told her that there is an imaginary line and if it is lower than that line then it was time to go get the carts from outside. Which it was so they went and Fox showed her how to get the carts which was a pain in the ass but was actually pretty easy unless there were tons of cars trying to find parking spots or cars trying to leave because they didn't look for pedestrians. Which happened to Fox. He was showing Krystal how to haul the carts back to the safety of the store when some random jack-off pulled back in reverse and smashed into the carts.

"Mother-" Fox stopped himself from finishing that sentence

"HEY!" Someone yelled from the car "Watch where you're going!"

Fox was in awe of the audacity of this person. Not only were they not paying attention but had the balls

to tell Fox that he was the one responsible. _'Teresa is going to love this!'_

"Sorry sir!"

"Yeah you better be!"

Fox kept moving the carts with Krystal not far behind. She asked him when they were inside "Why did you let that guy boss you like that?"

"So I can keep my job."

"But you obviously had the right of way as the pedestrian you should know that. He should've waited for you."

"Yeah but people here are idiots and Teresa has been under hot water with upper management. She used to be cool but since she's been under the radar she had to tighten up everything up with us."

"So we can't even defend ourselves even though we obviously have certain rights?"

"Yeah so that's why this job sucks.."

"Alright but I still think we should be able to stick up for ourselves even if upper management is a bunch of bitches."

"You don't know the half of it.. Come on I'll show you how to do some other shit that they have you do around here."

Fox showed her how to restock shelves which was pretty self-explanatory, he showed her how to work the cash register and the intercom. He also showed her how to clean up the floors and spills that people usually little kids made. All pretty simple stuff that even a pet rock could do their job.

"So.. This is it?" she asked a little surprised

"Yeah.. I thought it was easy too.. But hell it's an easy paycheck so whatever."

"But what happens when there isn't anything to do?"

"Well.. There is a couple who works here and when they don't have anything to do they make out in the back."

She gave him a weird look. "Are you suggesting that we make out?"

"No. Not at all." he said trying to save his skin from being pummeled

"Oh okay. Well what do you do when there is nothing to do?" she asked

"Well.. I usually just chill out and listen to some tunes until something is to be done but other than that.. Nothing.." he said realizing how lame his job really was

"Well let's do it up. What do you have on your MP3 player?"

He hesitated "Metal.."

"Sweet! Metal is awesome! What bands do you got?"

"Well.. I've got Metallica, In Flames, Slayer, Machine Head, Tool.. I got a whole bunch of stuff."

"Do you have any Dethklok?"

"Yeah I do actually. Which song would you like to listen to?"

"Laser Cannon Deth Sentence."

"Sweet choice." He scrolled down to where it was and played it. He gave her an earpiece which she took. The build up came then Brendon Smalls with his voice _'FIRE!'_ they both started head-banging and air-guitarring to it. He watched her just having fun with the song and found himself.. Becoming infatuated with her. He didn't know what it was about her but it could have been her being so accepting of him or that she was into the same music he was. Maybe it was the fact that he found her extremely attractive. Whatever it was he found himself entranced with her with every second that passed by..

They stood outside waiting for their parents to come pick them up seeing as the buses were done because it was too late. It was a little cold outside and they both had dragon breath.

"So today was a good day then?" She asked

"It was.. One of the better days."

"Why's that?"

He wanted to say "Because you were here." But felt it would've been too early or too forward so he said "Just one of those days."

"Ah.. Hey I think that's my ride." she pointed to a yellow car which honked it's horn at them. "Yeah I'm coming hold your horses! Brothers can't live with them.. Can't live without them." the car pulled up to them and parked. "Well I got to go see ya.." She started walking to the car when half-way she stopped and turned back to Fox and planted a warm kiss on his cheek. He was in shock physically and mentally.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For showing the F.N.G. the ropes." she then walked back to the car and entered. He watched her wave good-bye to him. He watched her go out of the parking lot..

He was stunned _'What.. Was.. That?' _he didn't believe what just happened. Krystal who he barely spent anytime with him already kissed him. _'I can't let this get to my head.. Like she said it was for showing her the ropes nothing more..'_ he argued with himself until his dad came up to him and honked his horn he was in such deep thought about it.

"Come on kid! Let's go! You've got school in the morning!"

Fox broke free of his own battle and stepped inside the car. "Hey dad."

"Hey Fox what were you thinking about?"

He was a little hesitant but told his father about what happened with Krystal today. How they talked and listened to DethKlok and even how she seemed to have kissed him for no apparent reason.

"You know girls don't kiss guys for nothing right?"

"They don't?"

"Of course they don't! Silly kid. You're so new to this aren't you?"

"What?"

"Love the concept of it. I'm telling you man this chick is digging you."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I've been around the block a couple times. I'm pretty sure I know."

"Whatever you say dad." Fox went back to talking to himself about that kiss. He was wondering what it could turn out to be. Did she really just mean it to be a thank you for showing her what to do? What that Cerinian customs? He never payed any attention in class he'd never know or did she really like him. More than a friend? They barely know each other. But that was how his dad and mom were. They were young and insanely in love. Sure they may have rushed things but they stuck with each other through thick and thin. But he wasn't sure and probably wouldn't be sure. Hopefully this thing would just blow over. He didn't need this.. Or did he? He wasn't sure and wouldn't be until he thought on it some more. After a good night's sleep.

**Done..**


	9. A Trip To The Dentist

**Yes I changed the name of it but don't fret for it still has all the same plot line stuff to it. Noticed a lot of stories with the same name so I changed it**

**End of High School Days**

**Chapter Nine**

**StarFox**

It was Saturday when Fox woke up. He was a little eager to hang out with Krystal. Hopefully he would get to know her better and her get to know him better. He waited until three to call her. He called her number and waited for her to pick up. She didn't. _'Weird. I'll just call later.'_ at fifteen minutes until four he called her again. Still no answer. _'She must be busy. She'll probably call me.'_ he waited until five and then when his phone went off. But it was Slippy. He wanted to know if he would be on Xbox Live later.

"No.. I've got other stuff going on right now."

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

"Are you.. Are you masturbating?"

"Totally.." he hung up the phone extremely annoyed at him for even considering that. _'Where does he get off saying that type of shit?' _then he remembered that he says that type of stuff too.

It was late by the time he even received a type of notification from Krystal. She sent him a message at about seven thirty-seven "So sorry! I was abducted by my parents to go to some family business. I forgot my phone and didn't get back until now. If it makes you feel any better I feel really bad."

He sighed and typed back "It's fine. Don't sweat it. We'll just do it a different day."

"You're sure you're fine?"

"I'm positive. =)"

"Okay. I'm really tired. Never felt this tired in ages. I'll see ya later then. =D"

"All right. Good night then."

He put his phone down and exhaled his breath he was holding. He went on his Xbox and put in the video game known as Halo: Reach. Immediately getting on he was sent a party invite by XxSlipMasterxxX. He accepted putting on the headset he heard Slippy's voice. "So how was your thing with Krystal?"

"I don't think I remember telling you anything about that."

"Falco told me."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him either."

"Whatever that's what he told me and you saying that you didn't tell him that makes it a fact that you did have something planned with her."

He sighed "Whatever, if you must know it didn't happen. We're going to hang out a different day."

"So you got rejected then."

"Fuck you Slippy."

"Ha! You did get rejected then."

"Sure if you just shut the fuck up."

"What's up your butt?"

"I don't know I'm just really tired."

"It's like eight dude."

"I don't know man.. I'm going to go to bed."

"You all right dude?"

"Yeah just tired."

"All right later man."

"Later." He turned off the Xbox and set the controller down by the T.V. He felt extremely drowsy for reasons beyond himself. He figured sleep would help fix it. He rubbed his face and leapt up the stairs walking into his room to see it was still a mess. He shrugged and sat on his bed slowly getting on his side. He stared at nothing in particular slowly his eyes closing.

* * *

"Fox! Where did you go?" she was looking for her son who was hiding to purposefully delay them going to the dentist. "Fox we're going to be late!"

She felt the wind brush past her. She looked to see the white tip of her son's tail turn a corner. "I have you now!" she chased him up the stairs him laughing up a storm.

"You won't catch me! Nah Nah Nah Boo Boo you can't catch me!"

"Come on Fox!"

"Never!" he continued running. She was right on his tail. She jumped to get him and tackled him to the ground.

"Got you!"

"MOM!"

"What?"

"I don't wanna go to the dentist!"

"You need to go though. The dentist has to check for cavities. You don't want cavities right?"

"Yes I do! Anything to not go to the dentist!"

"Please.. Just do it this once and if it is the worst possible thing ever you'll never have to go to the dentist. I promise." She offered her hand to him. He looked at her hand and her face. She looked sincere so he took it. "Thank you Fox."

They went into the family car and drove to the dentist's. She beckoned for him to take a seat. He sat down and examined the room he was in. It was a medium sized room with the secretary's desk making it so he couldn't see her doing whatever the secretaries do from behind her desk. The seat he was sitting in was pretty comfortable and there were four others like it placed strategically around the room. There was nobody else there waiting for the dentist. He assumed they were all at school. A white arctic fox appeared in typical dentist clothing and asked "Fox McCloud?"

Vixy nudged him to go follow the "Nice Lady." he went along with it knowing the faster they started the faster he could get back to watching T.V.

He looked up at her and she smiled a nice smile making some of his doubt wash away. He followed her into the operation room where she told him to take a seat in the chair where they would look at his teeth and decide if he had cavities or not. He sat down and watched her get some of the stuff ready so the head dentist or whatever got in and was able to check him out. He waited for about five minutes before he heard footsteps entering the room with him. It was a male nurse whose face was covered up by a surgical mask. A deep voice emanated from the dentist and asked "How are you today Fox?"

He quietly said "Good."

"It doesn't sound so good." he waited for a reply from the young fox but received none "I'll tell you what. If you can be a strong young man and do what I tell you I promise this will not hurt at all. Can you do that for me?" Fox nodded "Good, now lie down and say 'Ahh.' please."

"Ahh."

"Thata boy." the dentist put his tools in Fox's mouth to check out what could be lurking in his teeth. He decided to use some small talk to hopefully ease the tension between the two and possibly the worry. "So what grade are you in?"

"I'm in third grade."

"Cool little man. Do you like your teachers?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Cuz they're old and mean and just bad."

The dentist smiled "Do you have any friends in your class?"

"Yeah my friend Falco who is starting to use curses which I don't really like but I've also have my friend Bill who is always fun. There is a girl who is just completely pink and keeps bugging us. Well mostly Falco but me and Bill find it funny so we let her hang out. Her name is Katt, she's lots of fun. This one time this one kid Wolf came up to Bill and starting beating on him and his friend Leon held off Falco from. I was being held by two other kids. All I could do was watch as Bill was beaten. Then Katt came. She saved the day. She started beating up him and pretty good too."

"Well I hope you know violence is never the answer.. Right?"

"I know."

"Good." The dentist continued to go through different teeth. Finding nothing wrong with them on the outside he decided to take pictures of the inside of his teeth. He put this big awkward looking machine up to both sides of Fox's face and clicking a button. "All righty then just let me get these pictures all ready and you should be out of here in no time." the dentist left Fox in the room and within five minutes he was back with the mask off and a worried expression on his face. "Let me get your mother she might want to see this."

Fox became confused he didn't know what he meant by that but the way he said it made him think it wasn't a good thing. He came back with his mom who looked at Fox and stood by his side. She spoke first "What seems to be wrong?"

He didn't respond right away but when he did he said "Well.. Beneath your child's teeth are.. Worms.."

"Worms? What do you mean worms?" Vixy's voice went up an octave.

"We're not sure but there are little tiny worms that have somehow found their way into his gums and have been nesting in his teeth and we're going to assume the rest of his head. We need to take immediate action if we are to relieve him of these worms."

"Yes please help my son!" Vixy was crying

They strapped him into the chair making it so he wouldn't be able to move "Mom what's going on?"

"Here son this won't hurt a bit." The dentist had a pair of pliers and they found themselves in his teeth yanking and pulling on his bottom teeth causing him a vast amount of intolerable pain. "Well maybe it will."

"MOM! HELP ME!" Fox screamed at the top of his lungs. But shortly after that he saw that the dentist had one of his teeth and on the root of the tooth was worms. Paper thin little spaghetti looking worms. "NO!" He could feel them crawling in his mouth moving everywhere starting to crawl down his throat making it harder for him to breath. "MOM!" he managed to yell he looked over at his mom who was crying and didn't look the same. His vision was becoming black but before it completely covered his vision. His mom turned and mouthed "I'm sorry."

* * *

"AH!" Fox sat up in his bed in a cold sweat looking around his room. He felt his mouth and his bottom teeth were still there with thankfully no worms. "Hell of a fucking dream.." he walked into the bathroom turning on the light he looked in the mirror. He was shaking from shock, his eyes were bloodshot and dilated, his fur unkempt, in short he looked like a train wreck. "Why do I keep getting these dreams?" he stared at himself for what seemed like ages "What is wrong with me?" he splashed some warm water from the sink onto his face repeating the process three more times before becoming satisfied enough that he could go back into his room. He found his bed and slipped under the covers feeling a little better. His eyes were extremely heavy and slowly closing. They were shut within seconds and he was out like a light within less time.


	10. Wanna Go?

**Just guess what happens next. You'll never get it. I can guarantee it.**

**StarFox**

**Chapter Ten**

**End of High School Days**

_'Working on a Sunday, this should be illegal.' _he thought to himself. It was three o' clock and he started at seven. He didn't have anything else really left to do. Truly he was doing nothing and pretended to do something for fear of Teresa tearing him a new one. But during his work he couldn't stop thinking about his terrible and haunting nightmares that have been shadowing him lately. He couldn't shake them off. He didn't feel at all depressed or angry or different emotions from what he could tell. He blamed it on growing up but knew it must have been something deeper. _'But what could it be..'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a poke on his shoulder. He looked behind him and a kit who was crying and wiping tears from his face was standing behind him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I can't find my mommy! Can you help me find her? Please! I want my mom!"

He shushed the kid "It's all right little man. We'll find her. Just follow me all right?" the kid nodded and offered his hand. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" he nodded again "All right come on." he grabbed his hand and went to Teresa's office. She was sitting in her desk doing work on the computer.

"Fox! What are you doing? Why do you have a child with you?"

"He lost his mother so I came back here to see if we could call her name through the loud speaker and they could meet up."

"Oh," she looked at the kid who was hiding behind Fox's legs still holding on to his hand. "Well what's her name?"

He kept silent. "You got to tell us her name or we can't find her."

"Her name is Lily."

Teresa typed in a number then held the phone up to her face "Lily please come in the back we have your child. Lily please come in the back we have your child." she hung up the phone then looked at Fox "Go back to work I'll watch out for him."

"All right." He looked at the kit "Take it easy bro."

"My name is Josh."

"Oh, take it easy Josh." he left and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

"So he just came up to you and didn't know where his mom was?"

"Yeah, I didn't really know what to do so I brought him to Teresa. I saw him later and he was with his mom happy as could be. She actually came up to me and thanked me."

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"I guess so," He kept stocking the shelves as she continued talking. He didn't mind just listening to her talk.

"So apparently Saturday I had to do some house work plus for some reason my grades aren't where my parents want them."

"Well what are your grades? Fails?"

"No I'm passing with an A average."

"You're kidding me." She shook her head "My dad would be fine if my grades were passing and your parents are angry because you have 'A's?"

"Yeah, great people huh? Whatever I got my stuff done and it appeased them. Can't wait to leave."

"Really? Is it that bad?"

"No it's really not but sometimes it just gets to a person. You know?" She said

"I guess."

"So what's this I hear about a homecoming party?"

"Oh Bill's get together?" He asked

"Yeah, the loud one right?"

"Well there are two loud ones. Falco and Bill. Falco is the louder of the two but he isn't hosting a party so I'm going to assume you're talking about Bill."

"Yeah that's the one."

"Well apparently him and his brother have this scheme. By the way don't tell him I told you this."

"My lips are sealed." She said pretending to zip her lips

"Well his brother came up with this plan to sell answers to kids but he isn't in school anymore so Bill has to do it and they plan on hosting a huge party with all the money they are collecting from these kids."

"Well sounds like fun. I'm going to assume there is going to alcohol and drugs and sex."

"There is a possibility of all of those I guess."

"Well are you going?"

"I guess. I'm not sure actually."

"Do you have anyone to go with?"

"Just friends."

"Well you want to go with me?"

He looked at her a little confused "What?"

She repeated "Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"Cool well when is it?"

"The day before homecoming."

"Sweet. It should be fun!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"All right well I should get back to the cash register before Terror-esa finds me not there."

"Terror-esa?"

"Yeah, I just thought of it why does it sound stupid?"

"Nah, it was kinda funny."

"Phew, thanks. Well see ya." she said waving good-bye and heading back to where she was supposed to be.

"Later."


	11. It's History Bro!

**After this chapter it will be all my ideas because I really hate putting other people's thoughts into my stuff, I promise next chapter should be more hardcore.**

**End of High School Days**

**StarFox**

**Chapter Eleven**

Today was the day. It was the field trip for Arwings Explorations class and Fox was filled with anticipation. He woke up following his morning routine of taking a shower and getting dressed then heading downstairs to wait for Falco. His dad was up and was watching the news when he came downstairs.

"Hey what's up Fox?"

"Dad, you're up? At this time? What gives?"

"What I can't be up at," he paused to look at the clock "Seven in the morning?"

Fox laughed "No, I just figure you would be crashed right about now."

"Fox I've been up before you don't forget that."

"All right old man."

"Old? Me?" James looked apalled

"You're not young that's for sure."

"True, but I'll be there to remind you that you're old."

"But you're still older than me by like what? Twenty years?"

"Sure, but I'll say it and then your kids will never let it go."

"Who says I'll have kids?"

"That's what I said. Now look at me. I'm raising one right now and he is saying that I'm old. So logically you will have kids at what I'm saying now will happen."

Fox just looked at him "You're weird."

"Uh-huh."

They heard a knock on the door which was followed by a loud "MCCLOUD GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! WE GOT A FIELD TRIP AND I AM NOT MISSING IT BECAUSE OF YOUR ASS!"

"There's my ride."

"Later kiddo have fun."

"Let's hope so."

He left grabbing his backpack. "Jesus you take forever!"

"I'm waiting for your ass just as long asshole."

"Whatever man I look sexier doing it." Falco said

"Just shut up and drive."

"As you wish sire."

* * *

"Dude this is a great excuse to get out of class. So are we dipping or what?" Bill asked

"Nah dude I unlike you would like to graduate and I need this class to do so, so no we aren't dipping." Fox explained

"You're no fun. What about Falco? I can't dip alone otherwise they actually take the time to write detentions and I can't be having those. What do you say?"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck the both of you I'm going." He stood up but the teacher walked on the bus blocking his only exit. Unless he was to go out the back or through the windows but he didn't. He whispered into their ears "Fuck both of you."

"All right settle down now. I'm going to assume those that are supposed to be here are here and if you aren't you would be at school. So be quiet on the way there and hopefully we can have some fun." The teacher took a seat in the front right behind the driver.

"Hey where the fuck are the chicks? This bus is full of dudes!" Bill asked

"They decided to separate the buses between dudes and ladies for some reason." Falco said

"That's fucking retarded! We need something else to look at other then dicks dude!"

"Look trust me when I say this I'd rather have chicks here too but we'll be there in like half an hour. Can you hold that long without checking out some chick's tits?"

"I don't know man. I just don't know."

"You're pathetic dude." Fox said

"And you're a cocksucker." Bill retorted

"Whatever man."

It remained relatively quiet, other kids talked to their friends and their friends talked to them, Bill was squirming in the back ready to get off the bus, Falco was taking a nap on Fox's shoulder leaving a pool of drool. He would push him off but he was too heavy. Fox ignored all of it and just stared out the window looking at what passed by. His music playing in his ears caused his eyes to become heavy listening to the beat of metal soothe him to sleep.

* * *

"Fox wake up it's time to go." He looked up to see his friend staring at him.

"All right." He wiped his eyes in an attempt to improve his vision. "Are we here then?"

"Yeah, everybody is waiting on you bro."

"Roll out the fucking red carpet huh?"

"Only for you man."

Fox laughed and followed his friend off of the bus and to their group of friends. After finding them they headed inside to where the teacher and the head of the museum were standing waiting patiently for the students to enter the building. When they all settled down and waited for further instruction their teacher spoke "Glad to see most of you made it now I'm going to let take over and he may show the wonders of Arwings and their history." He bowed and left leaving to the group of waiting students.

"Hello there young people. As your teacher explained I'm but you may call me Adam."

"Hello Adam." The group of students said kind of like robots.

"It seems we have an eccentric group this time." He earned a few chuckles "Well, if you'll kindly follow me this way we can get started."

This place was huge the building itself stood thirty floors and it was all decorated with neat little trinkets from previous generations as hopes to make a better Arwing in order to secure Corneria's complete security. It was an amazing beauty that nobody in their group knew about, it was nothing short of grand. It made every single on of them feel less like beings and more like ants compared to the history and grandeur of the long history filled with failure, bloodshed, hard labor. But also with victory, celebration, and retribution.

"This sucks! Come on we can totally go right now it should be fine. They won't even notice!" Bill complained

"Shutup dude we came here to actually try to learn something. Now come on this isn't terrible it's better than walking down the streets with our fingers up our asses. Besides how do we plan on getting anywhere without a ride?"

"Good point. You win this time McCloud."

Returning their attention to Adam they saw him standing in front a plane that they didn't even think existed. It looked ancient, filled with it's own scars of battle, and fast. "This Arwing was known back then as a fighter jet," He paused "This particular model is a F-16 Fighting Falcon, this is the last of it's kind and was used frequently by the Cornerian military during old wars. It's value has gone down seeing as we no longer make or know how to make the missing parts."

"Dude does anyone care about this really?" Bill complained

"You know Fox I'm starting to agree with Bill. This isn't exactly the best thing ever." Falco said

"Fine you can both go but I'm staying here." Fox told them defiantly, Bill and Falco looked at each other both giving silent nods to stay.

* * *

They passed by more models and delved deeper into the Arwings of yesteryear. Following Adam who reunited with their teacher. "I hope you all enjoyed today's showing." Adam said

Their teacher nodded and continued from there "Well it is lunch time and we will be having it outside in the center of the building. Lunches will be provided for you if you did not bring one."

They followed their teacher to where it would all be held. This place was a little less grandeur then the rest of the building but still amazing nonetheless. They met up with Katt and Krystal who were more or less impressed with the trip. Fox couldn't tell.

"So, how were they not able to fly in space without failing? I just don't get it." Bill asked

Katt sighed "Because Bill, things take time to become better and the fact that we could fly was still a great achievement. But now that we can do both it is still interesting to fathom."

He looked at her baffled by what she just said "Why do you have to use big words?"

"I'm not even using big words, you are just extremely stupid and have the thinking capacity of a spoon."

"Eat shit dude." Fox said making Katt's comeback that much more lasting.

"Shut your whore mouth Fox!" Bill shot back

"All right, whatever you say."

In an attempt to change the subject Fox asked "What do you guys think of the trip so far?"

"Neat." Krystal said

"Interesting." Katt said

"It's all right." Falco said

"I'm about ready to blow my brains out, when do we leave?" Bill stated

"Damn dude do you really hate it this much?" Fox asked

"Yeah! This is the biggest waste of my time since ever!"

"Well princess the trip is over as soon as we do the Arwing shit." Falco said

"Yeah so put on your big boy pants and chill the fuck out for the next hour, all right bro?" Fox said

"Fine, but you will have to pay in order to get into the real homecoming party."

They ignored him and gathered up their wrappers and leftover food and tossed it in the trash leaving Bill confused.

"Shit. Guys wait up!"

"Glad you could find your way here, now as I'm sure you're all excited to be here in the Arwing simulation room." Adam said "We will have four teams of four going against each other. Two teams will battle first and the winning team will go on to the next round. The other two teams will also battle and the winner of that match will face-off with the previous winning team." He let their teacher continue with the rest.

"Now let's see, I have randomly chosen who will be on a team and the first two teams to square off against each other is team one and team two, team one consisting of Wolf, Leon, Jessica, Dylon, and Colton."

"Shit they would be on a team wouldn't they." Fox said as his teacher listed off the second team.

"Whatever man, we will epically pawn these guys."

"Who says we're on a team?"

"Team four consists of Fox, Bill, Katt, Falco, and Krystal. All right now team one and three will go first leaving team two and four to wait and then go." The teacher said

"Well shit what do you know.."

"Now other students please follow us to the observatory so we may watch." Adam instructed, he lead them into what felt and looked like a movie theater. Groups of students scattered the seat arrangements in order to sit with their friends. Adam explained that the screen in front of them would show the whole battlefield and they would be able to see the whole dogfight.

"Wake me when it's over." Bill said as he rested his head on his shoulder. The screen lit up and showed an open plain much like what Fox first had gone through before with his dad. It was green and teeming with life with beautiful flowers filled with extravagant colors, different species of animals feeding off the green grass and drinking the clearest water, the sky a deep blue and with little to no clouds.

The two teams met in the middle and began firing upon each other. Wolf's team was dominating with them already taking out two of the other students out, leaving only three more of them left. Wolf and Jessica went behind one and made quick waste of their target. Leon smoked another one as well leaving just one left to fight against the five. Wolf went behind his target and just as quickly as the others disposed of him.

"Winner! Team one!"

They cheered celebrating their victory and a few students clapped lightly in support of their win.

"Wake up Bill." Falco slapped him across the face startling him, Bill collected himself and rubbed his cheek which felt quite raw.

"That hurt you dick."

But they ignored him and left the theater and went into the simulation room themselves along with the other team that they were supposed to fight against. They were paired up against the kids with the lower grades in the class. _'This should be simple.' _Fox thought to himself, after he was all strapped in to simulating Arwing a quick tutorial of how to use all of the controls popped up with a sweet sounding female voice almost motherly like. After the tutorial was finished the same voice counted down from five, the visual started appearing what was the window encasing him and the scene from the other battlefield was the same still just as vivid and beautiful.

The match had begun and already beams of light blue whizzed past and around Fox. He began to fire back at where the laser shots were coming from, a pop-up showed up on his HUD and told he had hit someone. _'Just do what dad taught you Fox, it should work easy.'_

He broke out of their fire and came around them shooting one of them down easily.

"Hey someone help me! I'm getting raped from behind!"

"Shut up Bill!"

"Falco help me!"

"I got this one!" Fox said, he found Bill getting lit up like a cigarette, he zoomed past and pursued Bill's attacker. "Come here you motherfucker." He shot him down in matter of seconds, only to have a new problem. He was being attacked. He tried everything he could to shake him off but failed.

"Bill help me out!"

"Oh, uh, I can't I've got this thing."

"I got you Fox." It was her angelic voice that calmed him down and assured him that he would be fine. "There he is, all taken care of."

"Thanks, Krystal."

"No problem."

"Winner, Team Three!"

"Simulation over."

_'That was easy enough.'_

"Now we shall begin the final round."

Wolf and his team came, they exchanged menacing glances and extreme distaste for each other. Fox ignored them and went back into the simulator

The same voice repeated the tutorial and counted down again from five. This time it launched them into a different battlefield similar to the other one but desecrated to hell. The ground floor beneath them on fire, the sky above them dark and bleeding a deep red. Buildings torn away chunks ripped out. It was almost too much to handle.

"Fox! Get your head out of your ass! You have two of them nailing you hard." Falco yelled

"Where do you think you're going Foxie Boy?" Wolf taunted

"I was heading towards your house to meet with your mother."

"Well maybe I can help you meet your mother after I blast you to hell."

"That was a low blow Wolf and you know it!" Bill shouted, he then decided to help Fox out and assisted in taking down one of his pursuers, leaving Wolf and Fox to fight.

"Come on Fox where is the challenge?"

He had enough of it and did a loop and ended up behind Wolf. "I was going to ask you the same thing Wolf." he shot at Wolf, Leon noticed this and came to his aid his friend by shooting at Fox. Fox was about to yell for help but was interrupted by Leon yelling "Damn bitch!"

"I think you have to be canine in order to be classified as a bitch but your insult is duly noted." Katt said, she shot down Leon once again leaving Fox and Wolf to duke it out.

"You fucking faggot get off of me!"

"Shutup! You're done!" and Fox annihilated Wolf right then and there, leaving him victorious.

"Winner! Team Three!"

"Whew! Does that mean we can go home?" Bill asked

"Shutup already!"

* * *

"So that was your day then?" James asked

"Yeah, same ol' same ol'." Fox said

"You go to an Arwing history museum everyday?"

"You know what I meant dad."

"I know, now go upstairs and to bed. It's late and Fridays are always a bitch."

"Good night dad."

**I really did not like typing up this chapter next chapter I pray that the next one shall redeem it. Thanks for bearing with me on this one. Ugh, I hate this one so much. But I had to put it out. Sorry to anybody who just read this and thought WTF  
**


	12. A Night To Remember

**I cannot stress how much I hated the last chapter, it just felt so.. Pathetic, hopefully this is where it changes on the whole BS factor.**

**StarFox**

**Chapter Twelve**

**End of High School Days**

_'Shit, when the hell is bird-brain supposed to pick me up? I doubt he even knows I work here, shit.' _Today was not Fox's day, he had to clean up puke, deal with old people and their stories of how everything used to cost a dime, plus he was in when it was his day off. _'Fuck! He'll probably just call.'_

He felt his phone vibrate, he took it out and it told him Falco was calling. "Hey, dude when are you picking me up?"

"Like now."

"I'm not even off of work yet!"

"So?"

"But isn't today your day off?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Then get your ass out here! Come on we're not missing this."

"Fine! I'm outta here." he hung up on Falco and ditched whatever it was he was doing and left the store, he searched for his ride and heard it's screeching tires roll up.

"Get in!"

He quickly got in, and slammed the door shut. Falco quickly drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "Dude, we can't have you going looking like that."

"Yeah, stop at my place so I can change."

"Can do." Falco sniffed the air, "You smell like puke bro."

"Damn it, we're gonna be late huh?"

"Yeah, but whatever Bill has us covered so it'll be fine. Just hurry up though, I don't wanna get there and all that's left is foam." Falco stopped in front of Fox's house, Fox ran inside, Falco swagging inside.

Fox quick got in the shower and washed himself thoroughly making sure that no one would smell puke from earlier unless it was someone else's vomit. He thought of all the things that could happen tonight and had a back-up plan for every single one should something ever happen. Someone getting in a fight, cops being called, or someone having an empty cup. Tonight would not be ruined. He got out of the shower and went in his room to pick clothing for the occasion. He chose a black t-shirt with his dark deep blue jeans which had his studded belt in it's loop. Falco entered his room and shielded his eyes "Oh shit dude!"

Fox turned around confused "What?"

Falco peeked through his hands and when he realized that Fox was fully clothed he put his hands away in his pockets, "Oh, nothing."

Fox shook his head "Let's go man."

"Don't forget some of your blankets bro, it's gonna be cold as hell."

"Yeah, shit almost forgot." Fox stripped his bed clean of blankets and his pillow handing a few for Falco to hold.

"Come on, we gotta go, you took long enough in the shower." Falco left the room and Fox followed him.

They entered into the living room to see James opening the front door, "Hey guys."

"Hey James."

"Hey Dad."

They all stood there just looking at each other, Falco managed to sneak past by leaving father and son together. "Where are you guys headed?" James went into the fridge and after five seconds grabbed a beer and took a generous gulp of it.

"We're going over to Falco's house."

They continued staring at each other for what seemed like hours even though it was a mere few seconds "Well don't get too drunk, and don't do anything stupid."

"What?" Fox had no clue how his dad could even have a clue to his true intentions.

"Don't insult my intelligence kiddo, I may be old but I was young once and did the same thing you are doing right now, I trust you to make the right decisions and not get too fucked up, unless you'd rather stay home tonight, I suggest you go now before I change my mind."

Fox stood there dumbstruck but left remembering what his dad last few words were, he wasn't going to take a chance to see if he was joking. "Later, dad." 

"You're still here? Go, I don't wanna see you for the rest of the night."

"Okay dad."

He shut the door behind him and entered Falco's car, "Well, what did he say?"

he "Nothing, let's go."

"Really? He said nothing?"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here."

"All right bro, throw that shit in the back." Falco took off down the road to the house where it was all going to take place.

The ride there was quiet except for Behemoth playing in the background and Falco swearing at people who he cut off.

Fox was truly in his own little world thinking about what could happen tonight, he thought about if Wolf or Jessica were to show up and ruin the whole thing, or if the cops showed up, or if Bill and Falco beat the shit out of each other.

He chuckled at the last thought.

But then he thought of Krystal, how she just appeared out of nowhere and just seemed to fit in easily and no problems have arisen, how they seemed to just have a certain connection that was different then any he's ever had with anyone. He thought of what could happen tonight, what would happen tonight. _'I just hope our friendship isn't compromised.'_ his mind wandered but in the back of his mind she still lingered and every few minutes he'd think about her again and again, until they made it to the house where this night was dedicated.

It was a tall white mansion that looked too good to be true, there was a swimming pool which would soon be filled with tipsy teenagers and beer cans. On the side there was a garage which could fit five cars inside if it so pleased

It lay on top of the hill so that there were no neighbors who could possibly be annoyed by their activities, so noise level wouldn't be a problem which would be the biggest concern besides the cops, they could run out of drinks for everyone and always get more but it would have to be quick or people would start leaving and demanding a refund which would defeat one of the purposes behind the party.

Fox wondered why there wasn't anyone here yet and why Falco stressed being late "Hey dude there isn't anyone here. Why the fuck are we here so early?"

"Remember? We were supposed to help setup and meet Bill's bro, his name is Kevin by the way and from what Bill tells me he is kind of a dick plus he's the guy who got all of the booze so don't be surprised if he claims most of the booze."

Fox face-palmed "Right, sorry, I've been fucking stressed to hell and back what with graduating this year I can't seem to cope."

Falco stopped the car in front of the garage and said "Look dude I noticed you've been falling asleep in class before me and waking up shaking worse than a strung out crack addict," He paused "It's fine, just remember, this is our night and no one else's, well except a few people from school, but otherwise it's just us. Relax and try not to have too bad of a hangover."

"This is one of the few times you've actually said something slightly comforting."

"Mention this to anyone I'll cut you."

"Aww, he's getting soft!"

"Fuck you man."

Falco left the car leaving Fox in his seat and to his thoughts, _'He's right for once, this night is going to be awesome and I shouldn't let something as stupid as a silly dream take over my life,' _he left the car and followed Falco inside where he was talking to Bill and presumably Kevin who looked like an older Bill, _'This is my night and my life and I'm celebrating it tonight by just chilling, hanging with a few friends and getting hammered.'_

"So I say to the bitch if you don't get into MY kitchen and make MY sandwhich you're out of here!" Kevin was telling a story about how he got into an argument with his latest girlfriend out of the numerous that he's had.

"So what happened next?" Falco asked

"What do you think? She made my sandwhich then sucked me off."

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie to you bird-brain?"

"I can't say."

"Fuck you too you little twat."

"Hey chill out guys!" Bill interrupted "When are we getting stuff set up?"

Kevin answered him "When my friend stops over and drops it off, we can do little things but that won't kill much time. You guys could all circle jerk, that should kill five minutes for you guys."

"Fuck you man, you think you're hot shit just because you graduated and can lie to girls in order to get in their pants." Bill retorted

"So?"

"Ah, fuck this guy. Come on guys let's go get the ladies, otherwise it'll be a dude fest and that ain't good." Bill said turning away from his brother, Fox and Falco followed suit without saying a word to Kevin.

"So you're just going to take off then and leave me to take care of this shit?"

"Yeah, you're right, Fox stay with him make sure he doesn't drink all of the fucking booze before it starts."

Fox could feel the heat come off of Kevin but it didn't matter because Falco and Bill were already on their way.

It was an awkward silence between the two of them, but it didn't stay that long for a while after people started showing up for the time of their lives. Kevin left Fox to do whatever as he went and took people's money and reassured them that they would get their drink on soon for the booze was on it's way. It was another hour before Bill and Falco returned with the women they were friends with, Katt and Krystal. Fox waved them over to a nice spot that he was chilling at waiting for everything to happen. It was a little secluded but not too much that they wouldn't be able to see what was going on or not hear the music that the DJ was playing which produced a nice pulsing beat that rocked everyone's body down to the core. The booze arrived before Falco and the rest of them did. After that people gathered like a fat kid to his slice of cake. It wasn't long before the party started going and when it did get going it was pumping. For what Fox noticed is that some of these people weren't from High School but from College too. Fox took another swig of what he remembered being poured into his drink as forty percent alcohol vodka, strong stuff but he'd need a couple more before getting drunk which is what he planned on doing. Falco and Bill went and hit on some of the girls from College saying that they were the ones who planned it, they were charmers and the best part for them is that they bought it. They both smiled mischievously at each other praying to God that they would score with them, as long as they kept pouring their drinks they think they'd have a good chance for it. Katt went and did her own thing whatever that was, which left Fox and Krystal secluded in that spot.

_'Come on you big dummy make your move!'_

"So you have a good time?" Fox asked

"Yeah, it was pretty cool what you guys got done in such little time."

Fox laughed "We've been planning this since Kevin's sophomore year."

"Who's Kevin?"

"He's an asshole and Bill's older brother by like eight years. He sticks around with Bill because he's all he's got as a friend, he's too much of a fucker to have any friends of his own."

"Ah, sounds like a nice guy."

"Ha! Right!"

Silence rose between them, _'Come on! Keep going!'_

"If you don't mind me asking why did you move here? Isn't Cerinia like an academic planet or something?"

"It is but I didn't really like the people there, they reminded me too much of my parents, the rules and shit just got to me. I like it here on Corneria, I feel like I can be myself and no one will judge me harshly for it."

"How did you get your parents to say yes?"

"Dad has a soft spot for me being I'm his little girl he was able to get a job here, and mom wasn't too hard either I just had a heart to heart with her and she saw my point of view."

"Shit really?"

"Yeah, it was awesome."

"Well cool are you close to your parents?"

"Kind of with me leaving the home after this year I plan on moving on with my life and getting as far away as possible. What about you? Are you close to yours?"

"Well me and my dad rarely see each other anymore with him being on missions being a merc it's mostly me."

Krystal thought about what he said before asking "What happened to your mom?"

"She passed away."

Krystal put her hand to her mouth and said "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I've dealt with it and I'm stronger for it."

"When did she go?"

Fox thought back to the day he got the news he told her every thought that came to him about it, he was only ten when he was told that his mother wasn't around anymore, he was confused, upset, angry, worried, and scared. She was part of a hit that was supposed to be for his dad being a mercenary he made a lot of enemies who were willing to do things to get him out of the picture. One just happened to act on the hate but didn't think out the deed all that well.

It was a beautiful day outside and Fox was over at Falco's house, he was there for a sleepover with his two other friends Bill and the new kid Slippy. James and Vixy decided to take a nice walk in the park, it was a gorgeous day outside, the sun was out, the birds were singing their tune and it was warm being the middle of June in Corneria. They enjoyed each other's company taking in the beautiful green scenery before them, the flowers have just bloomed and they made the day even brighter. It couldn't have been more amazing.

They looked upon each other staring into each other's eyes viewing the other as their soulmate until the end of existence, in their gaze they kissed showing each other the passion that they held for each other. Neither one of them wanted to break it off but if they kept going at it people would start staring, not like they cared they just didn't want people to stop what they were doing on their account. They continued to walk the trail and enjoy the day ahead of them it was still before noon after all.

"So James what do we plan to do after this?" Vixy said with a hint of seduction in her voice

"Not sure, we could always pick up Fox from Falco's house, I'm sure Falco's parents are having fun with four boys at their place."

"Or?" She asked obviously not too happy with the answer she was given.

"Or, we can go back home and I can do that one thing makes you twitch like crazy."

"We could, we definitely could do that. In fact, I like that plan the best."

"Good, because I do too." They kissed again the passion they shared before not fading at all.

They walked back to their car, James dug around in his pocket for the keys as Vixy impatiently waited for him to get them out, James in his search for the location of the keys noticed a group of shadowy looking characters coming their way on Vixy's side. "What's taking you so long?"

"Vixy get down!" as soon as James yelled that the group opened fire on them, James ducked down and put his head into his lap waiting for the barrage of bullets to end.

"And when they did, they ran, my dad found my mother in a pool of her own blood. She was rushed to the hospital and was pronounced dead before I even knew about it." he looked at Krystal her face in utter shock, but she was sitting next to him instead of in front of him, he continued, "When I found out, I shut down from everyone, I was angry at so many things like my father, the group of men who did it, and myself. I was in a dark place for that time but somehow I came back I'm not entirely sure how but I think it was my dad's friend Peppy came and talked to me about it, eventually he freed my from the dark parts of my mind and return back to reality."

"How did he do it?"

"Well, he brought in my dad and they both gave me their time and attention that I needed and yearned for, the next day I went and saw my mother and talked to her, I've continued to talk to her every once in a while but lately I've been missing it and that's also been bothering me."

"Bothering you how," He struggled with the decision whether to tell her or not, "It's okay if you don't tell me, it can be hard losing a close one especially family, I understand."

He needed her to say that before he continued "It's.. It's these dreams I've been having."

"What kind of dreams are they?" Her words seemed sincere enough so he told her

"Nightmares, they screw with me bringing back old memories of her and twisting them and making them horrible, it makes me feel distant bringing me back to the terrible part of my mind."

There was a terrible silence that made them both feel extremely awkward, Krystal broke the silence "Well, come on," she stood up and took his hand, dragging him out of his seat, "Let's go dance."

He didn't know what to think about it and truthfully didn't care, _'I guess as long as she doesn't run away I didn't scare her too bad, let's do this Fox, you're young, have some fucking fun.'_

The song playing was loud, fast, and, had a great beat making Fox's body tremble every time the bass drum made it's deep thud sound, he noticed Krystal already getting into the music and go crazy, he came up behind her and danced along with her, to others it looked like they rehearsed before doing it, their two body forms moving so gracefully and performing to the rhythm and beat of pounding music, both of their body temperatures were rising, all thought completely erased from their minds and all of it instinct, there were no barriers between them, it seemed to drag on for hours for them when it was only a few minutes for everyone else.

When the music ended they stared intensely at each other, Falco and Bill came up and congratulated Fox on what they said calling him a "Dancing beast" but he really didn't care for what they had to say, their words seemingly entering one ear and exiting the other. He was dragged away from the scene but he continued to look at her in her beauty.

"Get this motherfucker a drink, he just earned it." Bill yelled

"Dude, I had no clue you could dance! That was amazing!" Falco said

He was handed his drink which was fizzing for some weird reason, he took it all down and his face was full of disgust for a second but came back in the same amount of time.

"Dude, you're going to be feeling on top of the world in a few minutes." Kevin told Fox

"Why? What is it?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself." and with that he walked away with two drunks college girls one on both sides of him. Fox looked into his drink and saw what looked like a pill at bottom of his cup. Then it hit him, he felt extremely confident in the rest of tonight that he did something drastic something he thought he'd never have the guile to do before.

He walked for what seemed like hours to him but only a few minutes to everyone else, the space that all of this was happening in felt like it was spinning, everything was blurry, and for some reason it felt good. _'Where is she? I have to tell her something.'_

"Fox! Over here!"

He spun around and saw Katt or what looked like Katt waving like crazy, and next to her was his target.

Krystal

He walked and got to them in one piece without taking his eyes off of her, he stared at her not caring if she knew, hell, he wanted her to know.

"And these weird college girls just come up to us and gave Krystal a drink and she's been acting strange, not like she's drunk or anything but, I think they put something in her drink!"

He ignored most of what Katt was saying, and watched as her eyes were on his eyes. Her brow twitched, and he tilted his head to the side a bit, she smiled and he did too and they both closed in on each other until their lips met each others.

"Whoa! Hey I was talking here asshole! You just decide to make-out in front of me! God I can't believe this shit! You two can just fuck off!" she was obviously angry to say the least, she stormed off leaving them alone, well, as alone as they could get there.

Which is why they raced upstairs into a room, a vacant room with a king size bed, the only light coming from those outside, and the rhythm of the music from outside. They both crawled on the bed with Fox laying on top of her, their lips never separating. They began taking off their clothes for each other, Krystal ran her fingers up and down his stomach, and he began caressing her breasts using his thumb to play with her nipples

"Fox, please," She said between breaths, "Take me."

And he did as he was told, he worked his way down to her lower region, he carefully slid her pants off. Her panties were stained with moistness, _"She's excited..", _he slid them off and looked at her beautiful body as she lay naked before him. He threw off his pants and she gasped softly as stared at him. "Fox, before we continue.. Could you answer me a question?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. What is it?"

"Will it hurt?" She was blushing

He was confused "What do you mean?"

She blushed even redder "I'm... I'm a.."

He understood, "Virgin."

"Yeah.." She whispered softly

"I'll be gentle and we don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable."

"But I want this, I know I do. I want you to be my first."

He swallowed his doubt and continued, "Just lay still, I promise this will make it better."

"What are you going to do?"

He leaned forward and came face to face with her flower as she stared at him he began to caress her, she slightly jerked away but came back with more faith. He continued caressing her gently, he put his mouth up to her womanhood and began licking her slowly. She moaned softly and beautifully with every lick, she put her hands on her breasts and waited eagerly for what he would do. _"She tastes amazingly sweet, I could do this forever."_ he looked up at her and saw she was enjoying herself, her eyes told him she was more than ready for him. He took off his last garment brought himself closer to her, they were nearly together, and with a slow but strong thrust he penetrated her as she gasped he began thrusting in and out of her, staring into her eyes as he watched as she put her arms around him and dug her nails into her back as he continued with his movements. "Look Krystal."

"Hm? Oh.."

"We're one."

"Faster Fox, deeper."

She gave him full control and trust now, there was little she would do to stop him. Obeying her he began to make his thrusts deeper and more swiftly. The volume level of her moans were increasing and were becoming more frequent. He felt a tingling sensation building inside of his loins. "Krystal, I'm... Cumming."

"Me too.. Don't stop."

He couldn't stop, he wouldn't. His thrusts were even faster than before, he gave her his all. He let out a soft moan as the tension in loins released and she screamed at the top of her lungs as felt him fill her with his load.

After their climax all they did was stare with immense amount of passion into each other's eyes. He slid out of her and laid beside her, she crawled up to him and put her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and they laid beside each other.

"Fox.."

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen between us? Are we going to go back to being friends or are we going to be something more?"

He didn't know exactly what to say, "I don't know, but whatever happens, happens."

"... Okay..."

They said not a word to each other for the rest of the night.

**So... Was it worth it? Like what? Six months? More? Sorry.. But I didn't really know how to finish this last part of the chapter, it was really weird writing it, before I started it I was still in a joking mood with the whole Katt bitching about whatever it was then when I started writing the lemon scene I kind of lost it and didn't come back for whatever that time gap was...**

**Does this mean I'm back for good? Probably not. But I could poke my head around every now and then huh?**

**Peace.**


End file.
